The Unusual Courtship
by Niamh the Vargie
Summary: Sequel to "The Unusual Seduction." After a strange start, Kurt and Dave begin a relationship. Dave's still in the closet, Kurt wants a fairy tale romance straight out of the movies. They don't know if they'll make it, but they know they're going to try.
1. Chapter 1

The words "sequel" and "write more" came up eleven times in refrence to my story "The Unusual Seduction." GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME, HERE YOU GO!

Here are just some quick facts about this 'verse:

-This story **is** a sequel to "The Unusual Seduction". You could maybe? follow this story without reading that one, but it will make a _lot_ more sense if you do read it. It's a one shot, and you can find it here www [DOT] fanfiction [DOT] net/s/7225997/1/The_bUnusual_b_Seduction (but replacing [DOT] with . of course)

-In this 'verse, Kurt and Blaine have never met. The Glee club didn't realize that Dalton Academy was "For Boys", so they sent Rachel to spy. They figured with her clothes, she'd fit in at a prep school. Puck still teases her about it sometimes, and in turn, she tease him about being too lazy to read the entire name of the school.

-If you read "The Unusual Seduction", the time line will make more sense, but to clarify, there were never any death threats or suspensions. Therefore, Kurt has complained a little about Karofsky and the football team to his dad, but they've never taken action with the school or anything. Therefore, Burt hasn't ever pushed Dave into a wall or yelled at him, and is wary but not all out mad when Dave starts popping up in Kurt's life.

-Almost everything else is the same as the show; Carole married Burt; Quinn, Finn, and Rachel are being Quinn, Finn and Rachel; Santana and Brittnay are working on themselves etc etc. Lauren is still in glee club, and in this verse, Puck got her to join the club because he had a crush on her, instead of developing the crush after she joins.

That's just background information. I really strongly recommend you "The Unusual Seduction", to get a sense of things.

For now this is rated T; because in general that should cover it. There will be sex scenes coming up though. So if a chapter goes up to M, I'm going to put a warning at the top of that chapter, and you can make your own call for that particular section. Honestly, they're teenagers, they have teenage sexual encounters. You can probably handle it.

So anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt was parked in the far back of the lot, next to a pickup truck. As it turned out, it was Dave Karofsky's pickup truck.<p>

So Dave and Kurt stood leaning against their respective cars and looking at each other. Well, facing each other, because Dave was mostly looking at his feet with his hands in his pockets and Kurt had his arms crossed as he looked over Dave's shoulder at the sky.

"This is really awkward." Kurt finally broke the silence.

"I know," Dave kind of laughed, and finally looked at Kurt's face with eyes squinted against the sun. "I'm sorry."

"Are you going to go to football?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to be ok?" Dave looked down again.

"Yeah, probably. I guess." He looked back at Kurt again, and he almost looked like he was apologizing. "I'm just going to deny that anything happened, honestly."

"Oh." Kurt had some opinions on this. Like, that it seemed like a really counterproductive idea. But however many times he'd been alone with Dave in the last month, they'd barely had a whole conversation. There was a good change that talking this out wasn't the best idea.

"Yeah." Dave felt incredibly stupid. He couldn't stop himself from kissing Kurt's neck, or running his hands all over the singer's body, but he couldn't make himself have a coherent conversation. He looked at his phone to try and cover how incredibly tense this whole conversations was. It was time to go to football practice anyway.

"I have to go to practice now."

Kurt didn't say anything, he just gave a half shrug and looked like he didn't really know what was going on. It was killing Dave to see.

"Kurt, I…Can….ugh."

Kurt smiled and laughed a little at how fusterated Dave was at being unable to express anything. Dave rubbed his forehead and sighed even more forcefully.

"I can't fucking talk today. I'm just going to go. Ah, bye." With that Dave walked away, leaving Kurt leaning against the car.

-0-

Twenty minutes later, sitting in his room at his desk, Kurt started the rest of his Tuesday wondering what was going to happen now.

He started off wondering what they were going to be like in school now. Would there still be subtle touches in the rush of students going to homeroom? Would he be randomly pulled toward another warm body in empty hallways? Was Dave going to touch him like that again? Was Kurt going to get to return the favor, and make Dave moan and cum in his hand?

Kurt suddenly realized what he was thinking and sat straight up in his chair. What in the world was he thinking? That was an extremely un-Kurt-like thought. Kurt thought of himself as refined; he didn't just think about sex. He didn't think of people that way and he didn't want a sexually based relationship. He didn't even know if he wanted any sexual relationship.

He wanted someone to talk to, someone who told him he'd accomplish every one of his dreams, someone to walk hand and hand with in the hallway. Someone who hugged him from behind, surprised him with tickets to shows, and proudly defended their relationship to the inevitable small town homophobes.

And as far as Kurt knew, the closeted joke who bullied, disliked Lady Gaga costumes and didn't even carry on full conversations with him wasn't going to be the person to fill in any of those gaps. No. Not a chance. In hell. So Kurt needed to stop thinking about Dave's hands on his cock.

Kurt was suddenly feeling rather hot, despite the fall chill and he decided that he should take a cold shower. Just to wash away the slightly sweaty feeling, or course, and the heat in his thighs. Not other reason.

-0-

When Kurt got out of the shower a pleasant 35 minutes later, he realized that he'd left his laptop on, and the battery needed to be charged. He plugged it in and walked over to finish his night-time skin care routine.

When he turned the laptop back on, it made three sounds. The first was the windows set up sound, and the other two were dings from Facebook chat. Probably Mercedes, meaning she would have texted him too. Kurt wondered if he should tell her anything about this afternoon. If he did, he'd probably have to tell her about the whole month.

Kurt went to get a pillow for his chair, thinking that this might be the beginning of an all night gossip session. He grabbed his phone off his bed and walked back to his desk and his laptop. Selecting some guilty pleasure Mandy Moore, and leaning against his pillow, Kurt flipped open his phone.

No new text messages.

Kurt opened the Facebook tab and looked down at his chat. The two messages, the source of the two dings, were from Dave Karofsky.

The first one was from 35 minutes ago, not even ten minutes after he'd gotten into the shower. The second came twenty minutes later.

"_hey"_

"_?"_

Kurt leaned back on his pillow for a minute. He took a deep breath, then he typed back.

"_Sorry, I was in the shower! Hi."_

_-_0-

Dave would never, ever, no matter what you offered him, ever admit that he spent the hour after football practice on Tuesday sitting on his bed, staring at Facebook messanger.

It took him twenty minutes to send the first message, and probably twenty tries to decided just what that message would be.

"_What's up?" _seemed too friendly; they weren't at a point where they could start a conversation without a salutation.

"_Hello"_ sounded formal and stupid.

"_Hi" _didn't seem like enough.

"_I miss you" _sounded too creepy. So did _"I was thinking about you."_

"_I was thinking about earlier" _sounded like the start of some huge, deep conversation and Dave didn't want that.

"_Go out with me?" _Dave didn't even type that one, fearing that he'd accidentally hit enter and not be able to take the words back.

So he settled for "_Hey"_ properly capitalized to make a good impression, and he waited. And waited.

After twenty minutes there was still no response. Twenty minutes was long enough not to be clingy or creepy, and he decided that he could safely send another message. Which again led him to the question of what.

Saying _"Hey" _again would be a pathetic plea for attention.

"_What's up?" _might work. But maybe not.

"_You there?" _implied that the only reason Kurt hadn't answered him was that he missed the first message, and Dave wasn't sure that was the case.

"_Do you hate me?" _That was needy and whiny and girly, and Dave really really wanted an answer. But he didn't even let himself type it out.

Finally he settled for a simple question mark; it didn't imply anything and left the whole conversation open for interpretation.

But after ten minuets there was still no response, and it just made Dave feel bad about himself. He closed his laptop, stood and stretched. He pulled on a sweatshirt. He walked downstairs. Poured himself some milk. Got a cookie. Stood at the counter. Tried to forget.

But the cookie didn't last that long. He took the time to put the glass in the dishwasher, just to he didn't have to walk upstairs. When Dave finally did get back to his room, he couldn't stop himself from opening his laptop right away and clicking the Facebook tag.

There was a little red box above Kurt Hummel's name. Dave didn't stop himself from letting out a loud "YES!" Before he had a chance to worry that the message was _"fuck off," _he clicked.

"_Sorry, I was in the shower! Hi."_

"Fuck," Dave grounded out. The shower? Here the football player was, trying to be a gentleman, step up and be more than some stalker with a crush and a one-time sort of hook up…thing. Dave was trying to be good, for god's sake.

But now his mind was full of images of droplets of water sliding across skin, down Kurt's chest. And his eyelashes, darker and stuck together, making Kurt's eyes stand out even more. He wondered if the singer's pale neck would taste any different after a shower…

It took Dave two minutes to collect himself enough to type a response, but if you asked, he'd tell you he waited on purpose so it didn't look like he was waiting by the computer.

"_haha that's fine. _

_What's up?"_

"_Oh not much. I should probably do my math homework_

_but I hate algebra…"_

"_really? maths my best class lol"_

"_Yeah, well aren't you in, like, Calc already?"_

"_yeah, tested out of algebra 1 when I was a freshie."_

"_Geek."_

That took Dave by surprise. Geek? Name calling? What? Kurt was probably joking. He did that whole sarcastic thing a lot. But Dave didn't really know. He didn't hang out with the singer; the only things Dave could say for sure about Kurt was that biting his ear turned him on, and his voice got lower when he was turned on and higher as he came.

"_lol" _Kurt added, correctly interpreting Dave's lack of response as confusion.

"_haha" _The conversation was dying. Dave took the plunge.

"_hey, can I get your number?" _He went back to holding his breath and anticipating being told to go away forever.

"_Yeah, its 345-8082. I'm actually going to get off now, but text me so I'll have your number too."_

"_k bye"_

Dave was ecstatic about having Kurt's number, but he wasn't complaining about the images that the phrase "get off" put into his head, either.

* * *

><p>AN: That number is for a holiday inn in Lima, so unless you're going on vacation or something I wouldn't recommend calling it. I just wanted to make sure I got the area code right!

I hope you like this, pretty please send me a review!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Dave made it through parking next to Kurt and three passes in the hallway without doing anything stupid. Then he realized that Kurt had gym this period.

He snapped and resigned himself to being late to English as he turned toward the second floor girls room. When he got there, Kurt had a hand on the door handle and was about to pull.

Dave put a hand on his shoulder and swung Kurt around so that his back was flat against the door. Kurt looked up to see what was going on, and Dave took the chance to kiss underneath his chin.

His skin was so pale, and so smooth against Dave's lips that he made an embarrassing sort of 'mmmm' sound. He kissed part way down, then let his nose brush against the shorter boy's jaw bone. Dave's hand had been resting on Kurt's shoulder, but he dragged it until he was cradling Kurt's neck with one hand. He let his thumb move up and down, right next to the singer's Adam's apple while his face was resting on the Kurt's check and hair. He felt Kurt swollow.

That was about when Dave realized that he needed to say something. Pushing Kurt against a wall and stroking him was exactly the kind of creepy stalker-with-a-crush type of behavior that he spent hours trying to avoid online yesterday.

He wanted to say something, but he couldn't think of anything that wouldn't make this situation worse. Dave wanted Kurt, badly, and physically they knew each other well.

But Dave wasn't an idiot. He knew he bullied Kurt and was fairly lucky that Kurt was letting Dave touch him out of some sort of misguided teenage boy lust, and not straight out fear that Dave would hurt Kurt if he didn't submit. Dave need to say something. Something devilishly handsome that would make Kurt's knees go weak and realize he undying love for the football star would be ideal, but at this point Dave was good with just about anything,

'Hi."

Anything was probably too general, now that he thought about it.

"Hi," Kurt answered back. Answering was a good sign, but a double edged sword because now Dave had to think of a response. One that didn't make him sound like a creep.

"You smell good."

Damn it. At least he tried. Apparently, he could have done worse because Kurt's neck vibrated slightly as he giggled. Then he sighed slightly and Dave felt it blow past his ear. He closed his eyes to savor the feeling.

"I need to change for gym now Dave," Kurt said quietly.

"Oh. Ok." Dave whispered next to Kurt's ear. He stroked Kurt's neck one more time, then walked away.

-0-

Kurt wasn't the most athletic person in the world, but he could have dodged that ball if he wanted to. No matter what the volleyball captain on the other team was yelling, he did see the ball coming at him, and if he'd jumped to the right he would have been out of the line of fire.

He didn't though, and that was because he wanted to sit on the sidelines and think by himself. So he accepted the sting of the hit and the humiliation of being the first one out of the gym class dodge ball game and sat at the corner of the gym.

He wasn't expecting anything going into school. He didn't know what he'd expect anyways. That Dave was a cockslut or something, and had gotten all he wanted after the hand job in the hallway? Or that the bulling would start up again? That was stupid; everything Dave had done seemed like there was change coming.

Messaging him on Facebook, asking for his number, walking him to his car. That sweet light kiss, half on his lips, in the bathroom. It all made it seem like there was a change coming in this pseudo-relationship. Kurt was almost counting on it.

Everything was making him tired. All day, for the last month, since the locker room incident, he was in constant tense anticipation. Waiting for a tug on his hair, or to be pulled in a random direction. For the first weeks, every time Dave touched him, Kurt felt a strange, conflicting mix of fear about, and desire for, whatever physical contact was coming next.

Then he thought too much. 'Did Dave want him?' was always his first thought, which was immediately followed by a wave a shame, because Kurt figured that must just be his ego talking; he wasn't that great. Then he'd think 'was Dave playing some elaborate prank on him?' That was a horribly unpleasant theory, but after waking up to lawn chairs on his roof and spending a week telling people that the umbrella was a fashion accessory and not protection against a second wave of pee balloons, Kurt had to accept that it was a real possibility.

Well, logically he did anyway. Something that sounded far less like his brain and much more like his heart was telling him that it wasn't a possibility.

But that added even more to the pile of things he needed to think about, and with his dad's health, his own homework, and glee assignments, Kurt had no trouble falling asleep at night but plenty of it waking up in the morning.

-0-

By some twist of fate, Dave was the only other person in the parking lot at the end of the day, as Kurt walk to where they were both parked. When the football player saw Kurt walking toward him, he stopped and waited.

Kurt slowed down as he approached the space between their cars. At this point he wasn't sure if he was walking to his car only to be ravished. Apparently, this showed on his face.

"Hey, um. I'm sorry about jumping on you like that earlier. It was kind of uncalled for, I guess."

Kurt didn't know what to say to this, because this wasn't the kind of apology that you could accept and it didn't seem like something Dave really needed to be forgiven for. So Kurt just nodded. Dave nodded back. Then they just stared at each other, bobbing heads until Dave took a breath and turned toward his truck.

"Why do you always touch me like that?"

Dave stopped dead in his tracks, and he had to close his eyes to collect himself. Then he turned around to face Kurt, and answered slowly.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop if you want me…"

"No. I mean, maybe. But...I just want to know," Suddenly Kurt walked forward, closing the six foot gap between them as he walked between the cars. "Why?"

Dave swallowed, and looked up at him. Kurt was taken aback at how intense Dave looked. His jaw was set, teeth locked, and Kurt could barely see the color of his eyes, his pupils were so dilated.

"You really can't figure it out for yourself?" Dave growled. Suddenly Kurt was angry because, yeah sure he could come up with a million reasons. But those could be his ego talking, or his hormones or his brain trying to twist things to fit into misguided romantic preconceptions from Disney movies. He'd never know the real reason if Dave didn't tell him. Thousands of bruises, locker shoves and body checks, three degrading nicknames, weeks of sexual confusion, a hicky, and a hand job later, Kurt deserved to know the truth beyond any shadow of a doubt.

"No, Karofsky, I can't. So sorry that the motivation behind your mix signals and confused advances aren't crystal clear."

Dave didn't noticed their switch from last names to first, but he did noticed the switch back.

"Then let me fucking spell it out." With every word, Dave took a step forward until Kurt was pinned between his car and Dave's broad chest.

"I like you. I want you. I was an asshole to you for two reasons. At first it was because I didn't want to want you, I didn't want to be dreaming about you at night and scanning every hallway to see if you were there. I figured if I kept pushing you away, I could you know….push you away."

Dave was looking at Kurt's forehead and not his eyes during this confession. If Kurt looked up, he'd probably be able to see what was going on in the jock's eyes. But if Kurt was being honest with himself, he wasn't sure if he wanted to and he kept looking forward without seeing.

"Second, it was because I just gave up and admitted it. Admitted that I fucking wanted you so bad. I know that fucked up. I know that's really fucked up. You noticed how it switched from slushies to the chest to shoving your chest? That was because I could feel your heart beat that way."

Kurt gasped audibly.

"I get it. I'm creepy and too extraordinarily ordinary to deal with myself or whatever. But after the locker room, I mean. You knew. And it was like I just couldn't stop. I just wanted you so much. And I know it didn't mean anything, its not like it meant you liked me. But your head would go back and sometimes you did these moans, and your voice would get really low…. Look, I'm sorry, ok? It was wrong, I probably scared the shit out of you. I know, ok? I'm sorry. I'll…I'll stop."

Dave voice changed several times as he told the story, and from the word 'moans' on, he got softer and softer, until Kurt had to strain his ears to hear 'stop.' The tall boy stepped away from Kurt, weaving so they wouldn't brush against each other. Dave was making his way to his car door, fighting the urge to turn around and ready to just go away, hopefully forever.

"Take me on a date."

"What?" Dave's voice was quiet and full of incredulous. There was no way he heard that right.

"If you want me, take me on a date. You can't just push me into a wall and have your way. But if you take me on a date, then…maybe we could actually….be something."

* * *

><p>Reviews please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt spent the rest of his day ignoring that he'd said anything at all. He did his homework, he ate his dinner, took his shower, did his face. He didn't want to think about it.

He knew he did the right thing. As hot as _Pretty Woman _was, Kurt felt cheap just being used like this. And why wouldn't Dave just ask him out? Kurt was worth it; he was the kind of boy people wanted to date! He'd look great dressed up on someone's arm, he was good with adults, you could take him home to the family. He could cheer a jock on at his games; he even used to be on the Cheerios, if you wanted to continue with the old high school -sports cliché. There was no reason for Dave not to have tried to ask him out in the first place, really.

_Except that he's in the closet and confused about liking you at all, _the logical side of Kurt's brain finally made itself heard. He thought back to the hallway two days ago, to the slump of Dave's head resting on his shoulder, the tension in the strong arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, to the quiet defeat he heard in Dave's whispers.

Kurt was judging too quickly. Dave wasn't going to take him on a date, and that was…understandable, at the least. Kurt couldn't hold that against the jock, not in good faith. If they ran into each other again, Kurt would just calmly tell him that he wasn't mad about it, and wish Dave good luck with his coming out. No, that sounded kind of stupid. He'd wish him luck with his life? That sounded mean. Well, Kurt would wish him some kind of luck.

Yeah, that was the way to do it. That was the high road, and Kurt fully intended to be an adult here. This was the right way to act, and he wasn't going to give in and feel sorry for himself. In fact, he should be proud of himself for standing up for what he deserved.

He'd just decided to indulge in some ice cream and a bubble bath for his efforts when his phone rang.

It was a text from "DK", and it simply read "_are you free fri. after school?"_

After all that mental debate with himself, Kurt decided to play it safe so he answered cautiously, _"glee ends at 4:30. Why?"_

"_you wanted a date. 6:00 dinner + i'll pick u up?"_

Kurt dropped his phone on the bed, forgot his promise to stop biting his nails, and paced his room for two minutes. Then, with a calming breath in his full length mirror, he answered.

"_that's fine."_

_-0-_

Dave spent all of Thursday worrying. He woke up early from tossing and turning, he almost forgot his calcus book at home, and he didn't hear a single word Azimo said to him during first period English.

It was a damn good thing that Kurt hadn't made any kind of eye contact with him, because if he did, Dave would have panicked and called everything off.

As it was, the football player was having a hard enough time not going up to Kurt and touching him. He has a scarf on, which should have stopped Dave from thinking about his neck, but it didn't. If anything, it made Dave want to pull the fabric off the singer's neck and get at the smooth skin he knew was underneath.

Dave spent his post practice shower staring at the wall and thinking about the most un-sexy things he could. Homework. His parents. Detention. Boobs. Tracing against Kurt's nipples in the deserted alcove.

Damn it.

-0-

By Thursday night, the fact that Kurt hadn't texted him to ask anything about the date was making him nervous. Kurt very loudly bragged about his expensive clothes, and he referenced books that hadn't been assigned in class and plays on Broadway. If he was expecting caviar and fine wine on this date, then the singer was going to be disappointed….

-0-

Kurt didn't really sing during glee on Friday, but no one really noticed because Rachel and Santana were fighting about…something. He didn't really care that much. For a minute, it looked like Finn was going to stand up and say something. Kurt had held his arm down and whispered "no", but that was as far as Kurt's involvement in the fight went.

Really, he spent the whole time thinking about the date. This was going to be Kurt's first date, ever. And he was excited. At first he tried to calm himself down a little; after all, this wasn't just some first date. He and Dave had enough history to fill books. Dave wanted Kurt, he already said so. And he hadn't even asked him on the date by his own volition, Kurt told him to. This wasn't supposed to be the start of something, this was supposed to be something to tie up the loose ends.

But Kurt couldn't help it, he was nervous and excited.

He didn't know where they were going, and for some reason he didn't want to text and ask. Dave had said 'dinner.' In this town, that normally meant Breadstixs. But if Dave had meant Breadstixs, why didn't he say Breadstixs?

Kurt was probably reading far too much into this. But, still, there were other dinner choices. There was a Mcdonald's, which he hoped wasn't where they were going on a date. There was also a little burger stand, but no one seemed to go there since the fast food place opened. That place wasn't too bad, they had outdoor tables. There were two pizza places, but they were both take-out only. Were they going to eat at Dave's house? Kurt doubted that. But maybe. Was Dave going to cook for him?

Now Kurt really realized that he was being crazy. That was extremely unlikely. He just need to calm down, and pick an outfit that would be fabulous where ever they went.

He settled on something a little more basic, just in case; nice jeans, a light, soft sweater that went just past his butt, and a navy blue scarf. He looked in the mirror, and smiled. He looked good. He really did. He put $25 in his pocked and was straining to fit his phone into his tight jeans when it went off.

"_I'm outside, lets go"_

Kurt started walking out, a little annoyed. Dave hadn't come to knock on the door? That wasn't a good start to a first date. At least he hadn't honked at him.

Kurt stepped outside and turned to look. Dave was standing, leaning on his truck and looking at his cell phone. He had on nice jeans, dark and kind of baggy. But somehow it worked on him. He wasn't wearing his jackets, or a pole, but a nice black tee shirt that made his arms look fantastic. Kurt looked down at them, and suddenly he was having flashbacks. To Dave's arms resting around his waist, and resting against his back and ass as Dave teased him. To one of them holding his hips in places as Dave's other hand stroked him…

"You ready?" Dave had looked up, but didn't seem to realized that Kurt was thinking of something else.

"Yeah, I am. Let's go now."

-0-

Kurt looked fantastic, but he also looked too dressed up for what Dave had planned.

-0-

Driving in the car with Kurt could have be the single most awkward experience of Dave's life, but somehow it wasn't.

"You look really good." He had to say it.

"Thank you. So do you, that letterman does nothing for you. You look better like this."

"Thank you." Dave hadn't been expecting that, and his answer was quiet. They drove in silence for a moment, and Dave wondered if maybe he should be doing something or saying something.

"You can put on the radio if you want, or something." Dave offered. Kurt took the offer up, and scrolled until he got to a top forty station that was playing the end of an Adel song. He hummed along, happy that the cabin of the truck was full of sound. The next song to come on was "Don't Stop Believing." As sick as Kurt was of medley after medly of Journey songs, he couldn't stop himself from singing along under his breath.

"Street liightsss…"

"peopllllleeeeeee"

Kurt snapped his head around , trying to catch Dave in the act of singing along. He hadn't moved his eyes from the road, and he was still driving normally. But there was just the smallest hint of a smile on Dave's lips, and it went all the way up into his eyes. It made him look ruggedly handsome, like Marlon Brando or something. Kurt couldn't help smiling back.

Until they pulled into a parking lot. They were outside of a gas station attached to a sandwich. The food wasn't bad, but it came shrink wrapped in unappetizing waxy paper. The little building itself was dingy and just outside of town. The last time Kurt had been anywhere near the place he had turned up his nose. This place wasn't date worthy in the least; processed cheese and sticky restaurant chairs were not in the least bit romantic.

"What are we doing here?" Kurt demanded. Dave looked uncomfortable.

"Ummm…"

* * *

><p>AN: I've gotten some really really lovely reviews, and I want to thank you all so much for that! I'm glad some people are liking this. Please keep them coming, and so sorry for the mini cliff hanger. The next chapters will be up before too long I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

"Please tell me this is not where we're having dinner," Kurt huffed.

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Kurt was not going to play around. No matter how much he wanted to be understanding, no matter how much he wanted to go with whatever flow Dave set, this was his first date. He did not want it to be at some hick dinner-gas station combo.

"Look," Dave sounded both flustered and exasperated. "We're going on a picnic. Kind of, anyway. But I don't have any idea what you eat, so I figured we could stop here and that way you could buy stuff you'll actually want. So no, we're not actually going to sit at one of those crappy tables, if that's what you meant."

"Oh. Alright then." Kurt got out of the truck.

-0-

It was a good idea in his head. It really was. A picnic was a really sweet, no pressure idea in Dave's head. He must have completely forgotten he was dealing with Fancy.

Of course Kurt wanted some high class dinner. He was certainly dressed for it. Dave was stuck second guessing himself as he walked into the store.

Kurt was already inside, looking at a shelve of already-wrapped sandwiches. Dave walked over and looked silently next to him. None of them looked all that appealing. The BLT had far too much mayo on it, the ham looked sad, the roast beef looked too tough, and even the veggies were wilted. The tuna looked like it might have been alright, but Dave wasn't going to get that. He spent all day telling himself that it wasn't going to happen, and that it was all wistful thinking. But if there was even a slight chance that he was going to get to kiss Kurt Hummel today, he was not going to have tuna breath.

Kurt was examining one of the veggie sandwiches like a jeweler would a diamond. Apparently it didn't pass inspection, because Kurt gingerly put it down with two fingers.

"None of these look very good, huh?" Dave said a little bit apologetically.

"No." Kurt wasted no time in answering. "I supposed it's kind of too late to plan anything else, though, huh?"

"I don't know what else we could do," Dave said cautiously.

Kurt sighed and looked around. Then he got a slightly impish grin on his face, and step closer to Dave.

"Ok, how about this. Let's just forget that this is supposed to be dinner, and gets tons of junk food." Kurt was smiling like this was possibly the naughtiest thing he'd ever suggested. His cheeks flushed a little, and he was casting his eyes to the side like he was afraid someone had heard them. It was cute, Dave couldn't help but smile at him.

"Perfect." Dave answered, and in that moment he didn't just mean the suggestion.

Dave turned to the candy shelves with Kurt behind him. Well, he thought Kurt was behind him. When Dave was actually at the shelves he realized he was alone. He looked back to the sandwich section, but Kurt was no where to be seen.

Suddenly Kurt came skipping from the front of the store with a basket.

"I kind of have a sweet tooth, is that ok?" Kurt asked as he dropped peach rings into his basket.

"That's fine." Dave was smiling in relief. This was very ok, this might work out, Dave thought to himself. He reached for jelly beans.

"Ohh, no get like three bags of those!" Kurt sounded very excited and Dave gave him kind of a questioning look.

"They're my favorite." Kurt explained sheepishly. "My Dad used to have to buy extra bags of them for Easter because I'd find them hidden in the cupboard and eat them all."

Dave chuckled low in his throat and picked up four bags of jelly beans. When he handed them to Kurt, he realized the singer looked self conscious after Dave's laughter.

"You're really cute." Dave whispered in a low, soft voice, not looking at Kurt.

Which meant he missed Kurt's subtle blush and wide smile.

-0-

Dave insisted on paying for all the candy, which turned out to be a lot, so Kurt decided to completely forgive him for failing to knock.

Kurt also decided that he'd wait to open any candy till they got…wherever they were going. After twenty minutes going through the middle of no where, however, and Kurt was hungry and a bit annoyed.

"Are we almost there?"

"Actually, yeah." Dave answered. "Hold on."

And with that, he suddenly swerved off the paved road into a dirt road.

"Omigod! Dave what are you doing?" Kurt squealed in a very surprised and undignified manor as they bumped down a dirt path and swayed worryingly close to the trees around them.

"Hang on a second," Dave said again, pulling a U turn in the middle of the forest he'd driven into.

"No! Dave what the fuck are you doing?"

"Right now, I'm switching into park." And he was, Kurt noticed. "We're here."

Kurt looked out the window. There were in a sparce sort of forest, about 100 yards off the paved road. He got out of the cab of the truck, and looked out behind him.

They were on the edge of a cliff, not a big one, but a cliff none the less. The edge of the truck bed was about five feet away from the edge. If Dave hadn't scared him so badly driving down, Kurt would have complimented the jock on the tight turn he'd made to swing the truck around without killing them both. Then Kurt looked up and saw the lake.

It was a huge bed of water, and there were trees surrounding it, casting shadow and reflections all around. Everything was extremely green, but in seemingly thousands of different shades. And every so often, a small bunch of flowers offered bursts of different colors. In front of them, there was another foot path.

"I'm so not dressed for this." Kurt said, but it didn't sound like a complaint as he looked out at the view.

"Yeah, I noticed. I figured we could eat up here." Dave interrupted his thoughts by opening the back of the truck and gesturing to Kurt to climb up.

"So where are we?" Kurt asked, after he'd sat down and started digging through the bags of candy.

"Ahh…..the local fishing hole?" Dave shrugged. "I don't actually know if this place has a name. All I know is that I come here to fish with my grandpa and sometimes my dad."

"I see." Kurt dumped a bag of jelly beads onto the blanket Dave had spread out.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorting! So I don't eat all of one color at once."

Dave laughed, but he couldn't help but smile at the same time.

"Shut up. I bet you have weird food rituals too." Kurt shot at him.

"Sure I do. When ever I have a gummy worm," Dave reached for one, "I do this before I eat it." Dave held the candy up to be a multicolored mustache.

Kurt snorted with laughter, and Dave smiled back before he ate the gummy worm himself. Just like that, any tension there had been between the two of them was dispelled.

For the next half hour, Dave and Kurt seemed engaged in a competition to eat in the silliest way possible and to make the other one laugh. Dave caught gummy bears in his mouth, Kurt wore the peach rings on his fingers and before Dave would eat any of the candy bars, he asked Kurt if he 'needed a moment' and snapped it in half.

Kurt won the mock battle, however, by reading aloud the ingredients of the circus peanuts as Dave tried to eat them.

"Pectin, Dave! You're eating Pectin. I don't even know what that is!"

Dave lost it and broke down laughing as he put down the peanuts.

"Alright, I give up. I'm done." Dave threw the left over half of the peanut out into the woods. He laughed as he looked at Kurt, and even though he was smiling, the slightly shorter boy couldn't think of anything to say. The two sat there looking at each other as the hilarity faded, and the looks started to turn into something more.

"Uh. The sun is going to start setting over the lake now, if you wanna watch. It looks really pretty."

Kurt turned, then caught his breath. The sky in front of them was a thousand different shades of orange, pink and blue as the sun started getting lower in the sky. Kurt swung himself around and let his legs sway back and forth over the side of the truck bed. Dave sat by himself for a minute, then he finally psyched himself up enough to moved and sit next to Kurt. The sides of their legs were pressed against together and every so often their legs brushed as they swayed off the side of the truck as they stared out at the sunset in front of them.

-0-

Kurt didn't turn his head, but he made sure he looked over at Dave as he sat down. The football player didn't look over at Kurt, so the singer felt confident in letting his eyes roam up and down.

Kurt's eyes caught on Dave's knee. He hadn't noticed before, but there was a hole in the football player's jeans. Not a big one, and it didn't look like one of those that had been pre-ripped to look worn before you even bought them. No, it looked like the kind that came from genuinely living in a pair of jeans, like there might even have been a story as to how they got ripped in the first place.

Kurt didn't know why his eyes were resting on the hole, and he didn't know why it fascinated him. But before he even knew why he was doing it, Kurt had reached out his hand.

-0-

Dave looked over when he felt the hand on his knee. Kurt was looking down at his own hand, the wrist resting lightly above Dave's knee, and his fingers tugging on loose threads, lightly tracing the hole worn in the fabric, and every so often resting on the skin underneath.

"I'm sorry I didn't take you on a real date, to Breadstixs or a movie or something." It was so much easier to talk if he didn't actually have to look into Kurt's light blue eyes. The hand on Dave's leg stilled, but didn't pull away.

"That's ok. I wasn't expecting this at all, but it was kind of nice." Kurt looked at Dave and smiled. "This was good. I liked it."

Dave smiled, half to himself and but half at Kurt too. Kurt was struck again by how downright handsome a real smile made Dave's face look.

Then Dave felt Kurt shiver against his leg, and the smaller boy's fingers brushed against the small patch of bare skin showing through the knee of his jeans.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little, I guess. This sweater isn't actually that warm," Kurt answered.

"Hang on." Dave got out of the truck and disappeared around the truck.

"Where are you going?" Kurt jumped down out of the bed of the tuck, and turned to follow Dave just as the jock got back. He was holding his lettermen jacket.

"Here. Maybe it'll look better on you." Kurt wasn't sure if the hint of sarcasm was hiding hurt in Dave's voice or not, but suddenly he felt kind of bad about insulting the jacket before. He looked down to hide his face, which he knew must be blushed red by now.

Dave stepped forward and wrapped the jacket around Kurt's shoulders. Dave's hands caught on the lapels of the jacket, and Kurt looked up at him.

It was like everything in the air had changed completely. Kurt's breath caught, and he found himself looking at Dave's lips. He unconsciously bit his own bottom lip, because he knew. Kurt had almost no kissing experience; once Dave had grabbed him, and once Kurt had grabbed Dave back. He'd had a few fumbling kisses with Brittany, but he spent those worry about why her breasts were poking him and if he should be touching them. So he had no idea how he knew, but he did.

Kurt _knew _that Dave was going to kiss him. And Kurt knew he was going to kiss Dave back.

-0-

Dave leaned forward, just a little bit. A little tiny bit, as a test. Kurt leaned forward to him the same amount. Dave started breathing heavier as they both leaned closer to each other, two inches at time, both of them too afraid of scaring the other one away to go any faster.

Barely an inch away from the paler boy's pink lips, Dave tilted his head to the right as he watched Kurt's eyes fall shut, and their lips finally met. Kurt's lips were a little wet, and Dave's were surprisingly smooth. They kissed once, lightly and softly, then pulled away barely half of an inch and….

Nothing. No one died, nothing exploded, and none of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse rode by.

So they closed the space between them again, and Dave opened his mouth. Kurt's lips followed, and Dave slowly started exploring. At this point, this was their third kiss. But the other two were nothing like this. Those had been fights for control, and full of desperation and abandon. This wasn't. This was slow and mutual, cautious and wonderful at the same time.

Dave ran his tongue over Kurt's lips, then slowly Kurt's tongue came to meet his. The two stood in the woods, Dave holding the lapels of the jacket wrapped around Kurt, kissing tenderly for so long that when they finally had to pull apart to take deep gasping breaths.

-0-

Kurt didn't want to loose the contact, and as he felt Dave pulling away from the kiss, he brought his hand up to run his fingers over Dave's check. They were both breathing heavily and Dave was looking at Kurt with worried eyes, as though he was waiting to see how Kurt reacted before he was going to let his own feelings show on his face.

Kurt broke into a smile, and he couldn't even stop the stupid little giggle that escaped his lips. Dave smiled back, and even giggled once back. Then Kurt shivered in the cold again, and Dave pulled the sides of the jacket tighter around him.

"Its getting kind of late…"

-0-

The drive back to Kurt's house was quiet, but far less awkward than the trip there. When Dave pulled into the driveway, Kurt didn't want to get out.

"I guess you'll want you jacket back, then." Kurt made to shrug off the warm jacket he still had wrapped around him.

"You can hang on to it. If you want to." Dave answered shyly from the drivers seat.

"Thanks." Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt, but he made no move to get out. He had labels for his clothes, for his drawers, for what his dad should and shouldn't eat, for his sexuality. No matter what anyone said, having names for things comforted him, and he wanted a name for this.

"Does this mean that we're, um, are we dating now?" Kurt stared at the dashboard as he asked, and was eternally grateful that it was already too dark to see anything.

"If you want to," Dave started softly.

"I think I do," Kurt interjected quickly.

"Then, yeah," Dave's voice was louder now, and he looked over at Kurt. "Then I guess we're a couple."

"I like that," Kurt told him. He smiled widely at Dave, not sure if the other boy could even see him. "I guess I'll talk to you soon."

Kurt started to climb out of the truck when he felt Dave's hand on his shoulder.

Dave pulled him back around, and moved his hand up to Kurt's cheek. For a moment, the football player just stroked the side of the singer's face, until his thumb hit Kurt's lips. He slowly traced the shape of them, then tilted Kurt's head toward him and placed one more light kiss on Kurt's mouth.

"Bye Kurt."

* * *

><p>AN: Major props to KimBaiChan for apparently being psychic. I seriously had almost all of this written before it ran long and I split it into two chapters. You must be inside my head….. "run in, get the sandwiches to go and have a picnic by the lake." Were you out side of Dave's window as he planned this? Hahaha four for you!

Also, just now to Samantha as well, who was rooting for "picnic in the woods." I can't pull anything on you guys!

I hope you like this chapter even though some of you already had a clue. Leave some reviews please.


	5. Chapter 5

Their first major disagreement came only three days after their date. It was about Dave's lettermen, strangely enough.

The more Kurt looked at it, the more he disapproved of it. It was too large, and tragically high school. It wasn't warm enough for colder days and it was too hot for warmer days. And honestly, for something made specifically for jocks, the jacket nothing for Dave's athletic build. The colors were too bold, certainly not in season, and didn't go together. Or go with anything else.

None of this stopped Kurt from wanting to wear it to school.

It was stupid. Kurt knew it; wearing his boyfriend's jacket would at most be a symbolic cliché that Kurt would laugh about in the future, sitting around with his friends and talking about the misconceptions they all had and the silly things they all did when they were young.

But god damn it. He was fashion forward, slightly effeminate, sassy and the single out gay kid in his high school. He'd already had a crush (or two) on a straight boy, and was the confidant of all the other closeted teenagers in his town. The only other cliché left that he had a decent chance at was getting beaten up at prom, a la Justin Taylor.

-0-

Kurt did go home wrapped in the letterman jacket. It was a lucky accident that everyone had gone to bed, or was at least in their own room, and didn't see him walk all the way to his room wrapped in a jacket that smelled of Old Spice, and that musky boy smell that Kurt could never seem to pin point, but was there hanging onto the skin and clothes of every boys he'd ever met.

Kurt didn't want to take the thing off. He put off taking a shower so he could sit wrapped up on his bed. Honestly, if his dad didn't usually wake him up on weekends, he probably would have slept in it.

-0-

Dave and Kurt texted all weekend. They were all insignificant little things. Kurt texted Dave over breakfast that "_my dad made me eggs but after all those jelly beans and gummy worms I don't want anything lol" _

Dave responded that "_hey at least you weren't eating pectin_ ;)"

From there, they continued all weekend. The texts were full of the littlest, sweetest, silliest things. They gave Kurt a goofy grin that he had to hide from the rest of the family, but that was all. They were nothing more meaningful that that.

Until on Sunday night, he texted Dave before bed.

"_they're predicting that it'll be below freezing until 10 tomorrow. Good thing I have a new jacket :]"_

"_I don't think you should wear that to school"_

"_why not? :["_

"_people will give you shit. I don't want that"_

"_I'll deal with it."_

"_people will give me shit too, and I'd rather not come out like this. Don't wear the jacket. Ok?"_

Kurt didn't answer. His phone went off two more times, then he shut if off and went to bed.

-0-

Kurt had always had an over developed sense of drama, and a love for grand gestures. He blamed old movies, where the love stories almost always involved someone giving up a throne or running away from home.

He figured that was probably why he thought this was such a good idea.

He walked up to the group of jocks and cheerios that Dave was a part of during the break at the end of first period with books cradled in his right arm and the letterman jacket swung over his left shoulder.

"I think you left this on the outside benches this morning," Kurt told him sweetly. Then he held out the jacket with two fingers toward Dave.

Again, Kurt wondered how the normally overzealous recruiting of the drama department had failed to sweep Dave Karofsky up. He only hesitated for a half a second when he took the jacket back, his lips only got a little thinner, and his eyes only looked a little bit hurt. Then it was all fake smiles, sharing laughs with the other jocks, and 'thanks homo.'

-0-

Kurt got the text while he was in math class. He worked the phone under his desk and opened it.

"_come to the alcove. Please?"_

Kurt debated for only half a second. After all, there was only so far you could get with aloof silences. He raise his hand to go to the bathroom.

Dave was standing with his arms crossed at the far back of the alcove. He looked up when Kurt finally got there.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"You know what," Dave snorted. "Why'd you throw my jacket at me in the hallway?"

"You said you didn't want me to wear it. Why keep it then?"

"I never said don't wear it. I said don't wear it to school today."

"I know what you meant. It doesn't matter. Its too big for me, and red does nothing for my skin tone. You can have the ugly thing to yourself."

Kurt started to walk away, but Dave caught his arm and stepped forward until he could whisper in the shorter boys ear.

"You can call it ugly all you want, but it looked hot on you."

"No it didn't."

"Oh god, yes it did. The way it hung off of you, and made your lips look so fucking red." Dave was looking at Kurt's lips now, the singer noticed. Not just looking, staring with rapt, hungry eyes. Kurt was gravitating toward the look, moving forward until the two boys were suddenly kissing again.

Dave traced down his hand down Kurt's arm, and pulled his waist forward, and Kurt's arms were wrapped around Dave's head pulling him close as their lips fought and tongues slid together. Kurt finally started to pull away from the kiss, only to find that his bottom lip was caught lightly between Dave's teeth. He moaned in a low voice and rolled his head back to recover his suddenly lost senses. Dave leaned in and kissed light, little kisses on the arch of his neck. Kurt ran his fingers through Dave's hair for an instant, then pulled it to make the bigger boy look back at him.

"You can leave that stupid letterman in my locker."

-0-

For the rest of the week they followed a strange pattern. Every time they were together and there were people around them, it was like nothing at all had ever changed. They only acknowledged each other with distain and insults. When they were alone, they kissed, touched and made out, as if all the demonstrated physical affection behind closed doors would make up for the way they treated each other in the open.

-0-

Azimo "accidentally" bumped Kurt into the lockers on Tuesday.

"Ugh." Kurt mutter under his breath quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Oh sorry miss, didn't see you there!" Dave slapped the other boys outstretched hand, and the football players walked away together.

They ended up in the stairwell outside of Kurt math class. Dave's hand started cupped around the back of Kurt's head, but as their tongues slide together they dropped lower and lower down the slim boys back. When Kurt started to pull away with Dave's bottom lip caught between his teeth, the jock dropped his hands low enough to squeeze Kurt's ass.

-0-

The football team all cut Kurt during lunch the next day, and Dave brought him tots and an apple as he sat against the lockers. Dave sat cross legged and Kurt sat on his lap to eat. Dave traced random little circles all on his back and Kurt told Dave the story of how Mercedes had once tried to protest the removal of tots from the cafeteria.

-0-

Dave called him a faggot as he passed Kurt in the hallway, part of the hockey team in tow as well as half the football team, who in turn had half the Cheerios. Later in the alcove that had become their hide away, the two didn't even bother to try and talk or apologize. Dave pulled Kurt into a kiss and Kurt responded by arching himself straight into Dave and grabbing the sides of his face. After a moment where seemingly every part of their body was in contact and sliding against each other, Dave slid his hand down Kurt's thigh and Kurt jumped.

Kurt pulled his legs tight around Dave's waist, and pulled his face even closer as one hand tangled in the jocks hair. He arched his back off the wall they were pressed against, trying desperately to close all the space between them. When they finally broke to breath Kurt tilted his head up and pulled Dave forward into his neck, hating the two inches of space that the separating of their mouths created. Dave pushed breathless, open mouthed kisses onto Kurt's neck and the response he got from the countertenor was the sexiest possible mix between a moan, a whine, and cry.

-0-

The next day Kurt yelled that Dave was an inconsiderate jerk as the taller boy walked down the hallway. Two periods later, he showered Dave with little kisses on his chin, up his jaw, and next to his ear and over his chin in the second floor girls bathroom. He kissed Dave's nose right before they had to separate for fear of being late.

-0-

At the tail end of football practice on Friday. Kurt went to pick Finn up and one of the linebackers was blocking the door. Dave stood behind him, giving off the impression that he was helping with the blockade. But he never shouted out any insults, only chanted "yeah" and "tell him" in response to what the other boy yelled. It really wasn't that much support, certainly not the amount of support a boyfriend should be offering. But it seemed like all Dave could do.

When the linebacker finally left the gym and the other two football players to "deal with that homo on your own yo," Kurt told Finn to wait in the car for him.

Then, alone in the locker room where it all began, Kurt leaned against the lockers and ran his fingers back and forth over the neckline of Dave's white tee shirt as the foot ball player stood in front of him with one hand braced against the lockers. The other hand was brushing Kurt's bangs across his forehead and behind his ear. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt's pale forehead.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Why didn't you make him stop?"

"It just. It wasn't so bad, and I figured if I just hung in the background instead of yelling along with him and shoving at the door, he'd get board and leave. And he did."

"So you just let him shout at me until he yelled himself out?"

"I guess. Kurt, I'm really sorry." The singer sighed and leaned into Dave's embrace. Dave's arms wrapped all around his back and pulled him tightly against his body. Kurt caught part of the shirt up in his balled fist, and he let the other hand continue to trace little patterns on Dave's broad chest. Then he tilted his head up and pushed a kiss against the stubble on the underside of Dave's chin.

"I have to go now, Finn's probably at the car now."

-0-

Kurt didn't like this.

He never thought his first relationship would be like this. Dave didn't walk him to class, they didn't eat lunch together and talk about their day. Kurt couldn't walk up to him in the hallway and slip his hand into Dave's, he wasn't going to get kisses on the cheek at his locker, or little hugs in the hallway and he couldn't whisper sweet nothings into Dave's ear because he couldn't get that close to Dave without someone suspecting something.

Now, anytime Kurt saw the football player in the hallway, it made the absence of all these little things he hadn't even know he was wishing for even more apparent. Yet at the same time, now that Kurt knew to look, he could see the way Dave's eyes followed him and the way the jock's jaw set just a little whenever he heard someone say "that's so gay" or "fag."

And every time they were alone, oh god when they were alone. Before their date, Kurt didn't know what was going on. Every time Dave caught his arm or pulled on his hips before, there was always an undercurrent of 'what's going on?' Even after Kurt realized that Dave wasn't about to knock him out, the singer still wasn't sure _why. _But after Dave's speech in the parking lot, and being wrapped in his jacket, and watching Dave worry as he said that yes, he would like to be a couple, the lingering subconscious fear dissolved from Kurt's head.

Before the locker room incident, Kurt had no idea he was such a sexual being. He'd always been about romance and sweet cuddling. Kisses were nice, but making out with bodies meshed together seemed like… It seemed like an effort, and messy, and Kurt had heard many horror stories of things gone wrong in the name of sex.

But now, Kurt had forgotten about what he thought before. Now, it was natural to slide his tongue into Dave's mouth. Now, he relished the feeling of Dave's tongue tracing wet shapes into his neck. Pressed up against Dave, feeling the jock's stubble against his fingers and Dave's huge hands pressed hot against him, nothing seemed too high a price to pay to feel the rushing in his head.

But as soon as Kurt was alone, his head leveled out for long enough to know that he didn't like feeling ashamed of dating Dave and he hated that Dave seemed ashamed to date him. But when they didn't have to worry or care about the others, Dave was so sweet. When they pulled apart in the halls, Dave's fingers always lingered, brushing Kurt's wrist, or across his stomach. He was always leaned forward into Kurt, never willing to pull his lips off the other's skin.

When they were alone, Dave would lean into his ear and tell him that when the Dave walked by the room, the glee club had sounded great, but Kurt should get a solo next time. And Kurt could push a kiss to Dave's cheek for 'good luck in football practice today' or he could whisper that he'd miss him over the weekend. On top of everything else, Dave sometimes sent him texts during the day, like '_you look hot today' _or _'you look sad, smile :]" _and two mornings Kurt woke up to a _"good morning" _text, and once a _"sleep tight" _when he forgot to check his phone before bed. They never failed to make Kurt smile to himself.

But with no one else to see, Kurt was afraid he was twisting things around in his head, and that nothing was as sweet or as sexy, as straight forward or as genuine as it seemed.

As Kurt got home on Friday, he was a mess of confused boyish hormones, and he knew that before long he was going to snap.

* * *

><p>AN: I probably should have warned you that the sweet date was going to be followed by some angsty chapters?

I hope you guys review this, and as you do I'd like to ask you a question (I guess this is a sort of spoiler, but ah well): How hot and heavy does it have to get before a rating needs to go up to M? I'm not quite sure how much sexual contact it takes to move it up...


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter has an M rated scene. It comes in at the end. If you wish to skip it, stop reading when the page break looks like this ~0~ instead of this -0-. There is a little plot hidden among the smut, but if you really don't want to read it, its alright. Ok, I've warned you!_

* * *

><p>Dave's homeroom on Monday was unusually cheerful. He didn't understand why, it was far too early for these excited whispers. He threw his books onto his desk and sat without listening to anyone and wishing that he was still in bed.<p>

He was busy trying to stay awake when he caught the last word of the announcement.

"…Homecoming," the teacher continued. "There will be a four o'clock football game, and an 8:00 casual dance. Please remember to buy your tickets from any of your student council members by the end of school on Wednesday."

Suddenly Dave was wide awake. Homecoming. You took dates to that. No one ever went alone; you had to take a date to that. But he couldn't. He wasn't going to take some random girl, that would hurt Kurt. He couldn't take Kurt though; that would mean everyone would know. He couldn't let everyone know. He couldn't. He couldn't walk into a dance and have everyone's eyes following him the entire time, judging him every time he took a step.

He controlled what people thought of him now. It didn't matter to him that he had to be mean to do it, as long as he knew what to do to make people believe what he wanted. It mattered that he could control what people thought of him. People looked at him when he wanted them too. Dave could blend into the background, and no one ever noticed how different he was then. Every time people were paying attention to him, he knew it and projected what he wanted them to see. Twenty years from now, people would remember him for the way he acted.

To the team, he'd be one of the leaders. To the glee club, he'd be the bully. To most of the general school population, he'd be that scary guy. This was fine with Dave; this is how he set it up. If he walked into one of the school's biggest dances hand and hand with Kurt, he'd be 'that gay football player.' Forever. He'd be judged by the one thing he couldn't change about himself, and Dave would never be able to stand it.

He couldn't deal with it if everyone knew. If his parents heard from someone, if all the Cheerio's started glaring at him across the field, if everyone on the team knew, if Az found out….

"Pssst."

Oh god, Az was sitting right next to him. Az could read his thoughts. Az already knew. Az knew. Az knew and he was going to tell everyone.

"Who the fuck are our student council members? I don't remember voting for that shit."

Dave let out the breath he didn't remember sucking in.

-0-

Kurt didn't know how he could have possibly forgotten about Homecoming. Especially now that he had someone.

He could already imagine watching the game from the stands, and pointing his boyfriend out to people as the game went on. He could cheer whenever the team did something good. He might even paint Dave's number on his cheek in the Titan colors, pours and black heads be damned. He could have someone to press against on the dance floor, someone to hold hands with as they weaved in and out of the crowd of students.

Dave was perfect to Kurt behind closed doors, now was their time to step out as a real couple.

-0-

Dave flipped Kurt off on his way to class directly after homeroom.

On the way to their cars at the end of the day, Dave triple checked that the parking lot was empty and laced his long fingers between Kurt's. Kurt curled his own fingers back around and slowly moved his thumb up and down across Dave's knuckles.

The singer waited for Dave to say something about Homecoming, but he didn't.

-0-

On Tuesday, Dave forgot to shave. Which in turn made Kurt forget to bring up Homecoming as he stretched the jock's polo shirt open and felt the stubble against his lips as he kissed Dave's throat.

For a minute, Dave thought about mentioning the dance. He brought a hand to Kurt's hair and pulled it so that Kurt would look at him. But when he did, Kurt's pale cheeks were flushed pink, his eyes were glassy and dark, and his lips were so tender and red that Dave groaned and caught him in a hard kiss.

That night, Kurt lay in bed tracing his lips. It was probably his imagination, but he thought they felt different that some how, brushing against Dave's neck had permanently made them more tender and swollen before Dave had pulled his up to meet his eyes.

Suddenly Kurt remembered Dave's eyes and that look, the one that told Kurt that the football player had something to say. And from there, all Kurt could think about was how tomorrow was the last day to get homecoming tickets and that he really needed to talk to Dave.

-0-

For two periods, Kurt waited for Dave to come to him or text him or something. He didn't. So for the two periods after that, Kurt looked for Dave but didn't see him anywhere in the hallway.

Finally, Kurt sent a text Dave during lunch. "_Alcove" _was all it said.

Dave walked up from the cafeteria to the back of the alcove where Kurt was.

"Hey."

"Hi." Somehow Kurt made it into an accusation.

"What's up?" Dave approached the topic with great care.

"Are you going to ask me to go to homecoming with you?"

Dave slide his hands into his pockets and looked down.

"You aren't." Kurt sounded validated, defeated and hurt all at the same time.

"Kurt, we can't go to the dance together, ok?" Even in his head he knew he sounded like an after school special.

"Why not?"

"Because no one knows I'm gay, in case you haven't noticed!"

"So what, you're leaving me on my own? Why don't you come out? It not like you're going to be in the closet forever. Take me to the dance, be with me for everyone to see for once!"

"I'm not coming out in the middle of football season in front of every single person in the school in a crowed dance with half of high school left before graduation just so you can have a fucking John Huges moment."

Dave's brow furrowed as he glared at Kurt through narrowed eyes. Then he turned on his heels and walked out of the alcove, leaving Kurt to stand alone.

-0-

The two didn't talk, text, or touch at all on Thursday or during school on Friday.

But they looked; stared, really. Kurt's eyes followed every move Dave made, as he moved in the lunch line and stood in a jock circle with his friends in the hallway. In turn, Dave watched Kurt at his locker, and as he smiled without his eyes at Tina and Mike.

-0-

On Friday at four, Kurt found himself in the bleachers next to Burt and Carole, waiting for the football game to start. They were both there for Finn, and if you asked Kurt he would tell you the same thing.

But his eyes never searched out Finn on the field; they searched out Dave. The way the shoulder pads made his chest look so strong, and the pants defined the V-shape of his body made Kurt shiver up in the stands.

At half time he got a text from Dave. _"why are you here?"_

"_I'm not here for you I'm here for Finn." _He couldn't stop himself from sending another text._ "but you look good."_

"_u going to the dance?"_

"_no. I don't have a date remember?"_

"_yeah, actually, I do. Thanks for continuing to make me feel like shit though."_

"_you feel like shit? What about me?"_

"_ugh. We need to talk."_

"_better not let anyone see"_

"_fuck you Kurt. Look if you're not going to the dance, meet me at the lake by where we had all that candy after the game."_

"_fine"_

-0-

Kurt had to go home with his parents to switch cars, and there was no way he was going to drive his Navigator down that dirt path and possibly off a cliff. He parked on the side of the road and trekked to the bottom of the path as carefully and as slowly as he could.

He caught sight of Dave and his truck were already at the bottom. Dave was wearing sweatpants and a tight v-neck undershirt. His hair was still tousled from towel drying after a shower and he would have looked messy handsome if his forehead wasn't wrinkled in a scowl. Kurt tripped on a tree root as he tried to look at the jock and walked toward him at the same time. Dave surged forward to grab his arm, and Kurt ripped it away.

"This is oh so much better than homecoming. I'm so glad that this is what we're doing instead." Dave frowned at the angry boy as he put his arm down

"What is your fucking problem?"

"You won't take me to homecoming! You won't look at me during school if you think someone might see, you're still pushing me around in the hallway! I hate this stupid sneaking around. That's _my_ problem. What's _your _problem?"

"My problem? My problem is that you're trying to drag me out of the closet just so you can fucking have someone on your arm. Guess what, its not that damn simple. I'll get shit. From everyone. I'll be that other gay kid. I'll be the gay football player forever. You think my parents are going to just say 'told you so' to each other and let it go? You think the team is going to be the same in the locker room?"

"No one was ever that bad to me in the locker room when I was a kicker or on the Cheerios, and I was out then…" Kurt started his well rehearsed list of encouraging reasons to come out.

"OUT? Kurt you were never in. No one from here to fucking Mars was surprised when you came out." Dave shoved a finger forward. "Why do I have to come out? I'm know I'm gay, you know I'm gay. I'm fucking happy. I just don't want to tell anyone else."

Kurt growled in frustration and threw his hands up.

"Just because we're gay doesn't mean dating has to be some hidden dirty little secret!" Kurt yelled.

"Just because we're gay doesn't mean our relationship has to be a political statement!" Dave shot back. "I like you. A lot. I want to be with you, I like dating you. Why isn't that enough? Or are you just dating me because I'm the only choice you've got, and you're going to leave if I'm suddenly not good enough."

"I'm dating you because I like you, idiot. But what's the point if we can't ever go on dates and don't even look like we like each other in school?"

"I thought the point _was _that you liked me." Dave wasn't hiding the hurt on his face, but there was still anger in his voice. "I want to date you Kurt, you should fucking know that by now. But I'm not coming out right now. So if there's no point, leave."

Dave wasn't going to watch the inevitable happen. He sat down on the ground with his back against the side of his truck. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms loosely around them, leaning his back on the truck with his eyes closed. After several minutes he opened his eyes.

Kurt was still there.

-0-

Everything Dave told him was making sense. It was. Kurt didn't have any right to make Dave come out. Especially when his reasons were as shallows as going to Breadstixs together, or holding hands in the hallway.

Kurt did like Dave, and he did want to date him. They had something very nice going. Kurt didn't fully understand what they had, in the hallways rendezvous and little text messages. But he wasn't going to leave something so nice two weeks in, after a month of build up, not for something as petty as Homecoming.

But god, he was still so angry. As stupid as his years-old preconceptions romance probably were, Kurt had been counting on them. He badly wanted to share them with Dave. This conversation suddenly confirmed that he'd never be getting any Hollywood moments he so desperately wanted.

Kurt was unreasonable angry, but now that he'd realized this he had no where to direct it. He couldn't be mad at Dave anymore, because Dave didn't deserve it. Kurt had no where to channel his anger at all.

Then he noticed that Dave was looking up at him.

-0-

Kurt walked forward, and put his hands on Dave's knees. He pushed on them, and Dave let his legs fall flat on the ground. His arms flopped loosely to the ground. He looked up at Kurt, who was standing above him.

Kurt sank to his knees, one leg on either side of Dave's. He stared into Dave's eyes for a minute, then brought his hands to the sides of the taller boy's face. Dave's eyes flicked down to watch Kurt's mouth as he leaned down and kissed Dave.

It was slow and gentle at first, but then Dave brought his hands to grip the smaller boy's thighs. Suddenly, all of Kurt's unreasonable, passionate anger came flooding back through his blood. He pulled away from the kiss and grabbed onto one of Dave's wrists. He pulled it off of his leg and held Dave's arm up between the two boys. Dave stared at him in surprise.

"No" Kurt outright growled as he grabbed Dave's other wrist. Kurt really was much smaller than Dave, and his hands didn't close around Dave's wrists. But he held them both tightly, and Dave couldn't really pull away.

Suddenly, Kurt pulled both arms above Dave's head and pinned them to the back of the truck. He moved his hips forward until he was pressed against Dave with almost no room between them. Their chests were almost touching and kneeling over Dave, Kurt was almost three inches taller.

Dave stared up at Kurt in shock. He had no idea what Kurt was thinking, and Dave was completely pinned down beneath him. Kurt was flushed red, and his chest was moving quickly as he breathed heavily.

"I'm not leaving. You're getting everything you want. You get to stay in the closet, you don't have to deal with anyone's bitching for being gay. You get to stay on top of the school, you're still the big football player on campus, and you're dating me. You're dating a boy in secret so you don't have to deal with any of the crap. And I do. I do deal with everyone, and I don't even get to tell people that I have a boyfriend, or walk around with you or go on real dates. You're getting everything you want, and I'm not getting anything. So right now its my turn to get what I want."

Kurt voice want low and angry, and his eyes were flashing as the bored down into Dave. The football players voice was low, but full of anticipation and desire.

"What do you want?"

Kurt didn't answer, he just leaned down and kissed Dave again, hard and dirty.

~0~

Kurt's mouth was hot, and he didn't waste anytime sliding his tongue into Dave's mouth, stroking the top of his mouth, twisting around his tongue, tracing both of their lips.

Dave's fist clenched, his muscles tensing, and he tried to regain some sort of control of the kiss. But as soon as he tried to, Kurt's lips closed around his bottom lip and sucked while he traced his tongue around Dave's full bottom lip. Dave lost his train of thought, his ability to see straight and some of the blood flow to his brain. Kurt had complete control back.

Dave moaned against Kurt's mouth, and it was an addicting sound. Kurt wanted to hear it again. He rolled his hips on top of Dave's.

The jock felt even more blood flow downwards, and Kurt rested low on Dave's hips as he felt the jock hardening underneath him. The slim boy pushed himself against Dave, every inch of their chests together as he continued the dirty, hungry kisses on his mouth.

Then, slowly Kurt rolled his hips on top of Dave again, and then bounced a little, brushing their cocks against each other through their pants.

Dave whimpered between the kisses, and then Kurt stared moving his hips back and forth across Dave's length, the soft thin sweat pants moving with him. The little bit of control and shock he had left melted out of Dave and he started talking in gasps into Kurt's mouth between kisses.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, oh god Kurt, please, yes, Kurt Kurt Kurt…."

Kurt pressed his mouth back onto Dave, ending the flow of words. He moved his whole body up and down against Dave, feeling the broad chest and strong muscles against him. Kurt rolled his eyes heavenward under his eyelids. He lowered his hips and felt Dave, hard against him and throbbing. Kurt rolled his hips, then straightens his legs and pulls up from Dave and looked down into his eyes. Dave's neck was tilted up to look at him, both of their chest heaving and cocks throbbing.

Slowly Kurt let go of Dave's left wrist. It dropped to the ground. Kurt dropped his free hand into Dave's lap; the jock's eyes followed his hand. He pulled the middle of the sweatpants down, and wrapped his hand around Dave's cock. It was dark and they were too close to each other for Kurt to get a good view, but he relished the feeling. It was thick and so hard, but the skin was smooth and soft. Kurt felt Dave's cock twitch in his hand and it undid him completely. He let go of Dave's other wrist and brought it to the back of Dave's head. Kurt tugged on his hair so that Dave was looking up at him.

"I want you to cum for me."

Kurt pulled the hand he had wrapped around Dave's dick up from base to tip, and Dave came hard. It started with a shudder in his thighs that Kurt felt against his own legs, then Dave was cuming all over his stomach with a low, desperate moan.

Kurt felt himself starting to shake and suddenly his own arousal came to the forefront. Fuelled by his anger and focused on being finally being the one to make Dave come undone, Kurt hadn't been aware of how hard he was getting, how all of his skin was hot and the muscles in his legs were tight. Before he realized it, the sound of Dave's moan had pushed him past his limit and he came in his pants seconds after Dave. Kurt dropped his hand out of Dave's hair to rest on his shoulder and pull himself closer to Dave's broad chest as he dropped his head into the crook of Dave's neck.

They were both breathing heavily, and as Kurt calmed down, he started to worry that he could have just changed or even ruined everything. The last time they'd done something like this, in the alcove, Dave and Kurt had ended up dating by the end of the week. Now what? Every second that passed brought Kurt down off his post orgasmic high and closer to panicking. He didn't even think he was capable of pinning Dave down, physically or otherwise. The blush in his cheeks was raising when he felt Dave starting to move under him.

Kurt felt a tug on the front of his pants, and he sat up. Dave was unbuttoning his pants.

"What are you doing?"

"Returning the favor." Dave's voice was still breathless.

Kurt was too embarrassed to say out loud that he didn't need it; that he'd cum in his pants. He swatted Dave's hands away and pushed down his own zipper. Kurt used one finger to sweep up a line of cum and held it out as proof. Dave's eyes widened and he looked up at Kurt's face with a kind of question in his eyes.

"You're hot when you moan like that," was the only explanation Kurt could offer. Dave smirked at him, then reached forward and took Kurt's hand. He brought the finger to his lips and sucked Kurt's cum off. Kurt threw his head back and whined. Dave let his finger go with a 'pop,' then he took Kurt's hips in his hands again and pulled the slim boy closer to him.

"So are you." Kurt was still straddling Dave, so Dave hugged him low on his hips and his head rested in the spot where shoulder met neck. Kurt brought his hands up to rest lightly in Dave's hair. After a moment, Dave's chest vibrated against him and his voice floated up to Kurt's ears.

"You're not leaving?"

Kurt wanted to scream, giggle, smile and rage, all at once, over the fact that Dave still didn't know. But in the end he just ran the tips of his fingers though Dave's hair and told him the truth.

"No, I'm not leaving."

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews please. Pretty please. Pretty pretty please?

Also, I don't know if I should move this whole story up to the M category for this (and perhaps future scenes like it. maybe.)

If you have an opinion (you really should; it doesn't matter; the warning at the top is enough; etc) PLEASE leave it for me in the reviews. It'd be a big help.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt went drove home in a dazed and generally exhausted state. Everything had made him tired; the effort of being mad at Dave, the adult attitude he forced himself to take, the lingering anger he'd held in until he came. Mostly, though, it was the way he had completely stepped outside of himself and pinning Dave underneath him.

It was probably because Kurt was tired, but his mind was really caught up in how wild it was. Two months ago, they would have been in a completely opposite situation. Any other time, really, their roles would have been reversed. Dave might have pinned Kurt down for the other football players to get a good slushie shot. Or he would have pinned him down when they were alone in the hallway, like Dave had in the stairwell. This was so different, and Kurt thought it might have meant something, but he was too tired to think what.

When he got home, Kurt peeled his clothes off and stepped into the shower. He turned the water to warm and simply stood underneath it, letting the heat and the water wash away the whole week really.

He climbed into bed wearing only boxers, cuddled under a soft duvet. He feel asleep right away, exhausted but lighter and happier than he'd been before.

-0-

Kurt slept until 1pm, late for him. His sleep was just starting to get lighter when his phone rang from the pocket of his pants on the floor.

He leaned out of bed to get it, and saw that the caller ID said DK. He slid back under his warm comforter and into his pillows before he answered.

"mmmm hello?"

"Hey Kurt. Are you still in bed?"

"mmmm mhm." Kurt stretched his entire body, from the flexing his feet to stretching his arms as he answered. Dave laughed lightly. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to hear your voice, I guess. Make sure you're not really mad at me."

Kurt signed as he snuggled back under the blanket.

"I'm not mad at _you, _I'm just mad. Kind of."

"I'm really sorry."

"I am too. I can't make you come out, I should stop trying. Its just," Kurt sighed and rolled over. "When I think of dating, I don't think of hiding in the school and making out when we can. I think of show dates, and dinners, and slow dancer, and just. Hanging out without being afraid like this. I guess."

Dave was quiet for a minute. Kurt couldn't think of anything else to say, so he was quiet too.

"Do you want to come over to my house tomorrow? To hang out? My sister will be here, but my parents won't."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah. She's six."

Kurt smiled, but something was nagging him.

"I didn't know you had a sister. Why didn't I know that?"

"I don't know. But if you want, we have from 1 to 11 tomorrow."

"Ok." Kurt smiled in his bed. "I'd like that."

-0-

The next day, Kurt woke up at a normal weekend time. He finished homework, ate food and got ready to go out. He went down stairs, and called good bye into his dad in the kitchen.

"Wait a second kid. Where are you going?"

"No where, just out to visit a friend."

"You sure? Does this have anything to do with you running off after the game the other night? And don't tell me you went to the dance, because I know you didn't."

Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush, Kurt thought.

"Kurt? Are you ok?"

He was definitely blushing.

"Yeah, I'm find Dad. I'm just going to see a friend. Its kind of complicated, is all."

Burt walked forward a little.

"Alright. Well, I'm here if you need to talk to me, you got that?"

"I know Dad." Kurt smiled, because he really did appreciate it. He wasn't sure he'd actually ever be able to tell his dad anything. Especially not what happened two nights ago. But still, it was nice to have a dad who at least tired to understand and care. Kurt walked over to his dad and gave him a hug around the middle, and Burt patted his son's head.

"Bye bye."

"Bye kid."

-0-

Kurt managed to follow Dave's directions without getting too lost, and he pulled up to Dave's house at 1:30. For a long moment, Kurt worried about what was going to happen. Was this going to be a complete mess of awkward looks and blushes as they thought about Friday night? At the time, breathing heavy and feeling Dave hard under him, Kurt didn't have time (or blood in his brain enough) to be embarrassed, but now he really really was. It was nothing like him or anything he'd ever done before. Kurt didn't even know what to think of himself, Dave couldn't know either.

Dave answered the knock on the door right away.

"Hey."

"Hi." Dave pulled him into the house and closed the door before he kissed Kurt lightly on the mouth. Suddenly, they heard a high pitched voice float in from another room.

"Ask him if he can make cookies Davey!"

Kurt looked over at Dave, utterly confused. "What?"

"My little sister really wants to make chocolate chip cookies and we have stuff to make it from scratch but I've only ever used mix. So I don't know how. I said that I'd do whatever she wanted today before I told her you were coming over. So…"

Dave looked apologetic and Kurt burst into laughter. He leaned forward to kiss Dave again, and smiled wide with relief at the normalcy.

"Of course I can make cookies. I want to meet your little sister now, Davey."

"Don't call me that," Dave smiled back at him, and lead Kurt into a kitchen. A little girl with pigtails was sitting on a stool at a kitchen island and eating chocolate chips out of a bag one by one.

"Kurt, this is Emily. Emily, stop eating the ingredients. This is Kurt."

"Hi Kurt." Emily smiled at them for a minute. Then she looked between them for a second. She got off her stool and walked over to Dave. It seemed like she was trying to whisper softly to him, but Kurt heard her anyway.

"Is he your prince Davey?"

"Maybe, Em." Dave whispered back, much more quietly, but Kurt still managed to catch it. "Kurt's going to make cookies with us, why don't you get a bowl?"

Kurt looked over at Dave as Emily walked away. Dave leaned on the table and Kurt walked over.

"What did she mean?"

"Umm…" Dave looked down at his hands.

"Does she know?" Kurt tried.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Um, well, when we were littler, I guess she was three? Anyway, we were watching Snow White and she said that someday she wanted a Prince to kiss her. So I told her that I thought I did too." Dave smiled at Kurt as he gasped. "I told her not to tell anyone, she's usually really good at it. I'm not sure she really knows what it means though. She called me upstairs once when Azimo was over to ask if he was going to be my prince, which was funny because I don't think he's anyone's idea of a prince."

Kurt's smile was reaching ear to ear and his heart hurt, it was such a sweet story.

"So you're out to your little sister?"

"I guess so."

Emily came back with the bowl just then; she dropped it on the table, and insisted that they start the cookies right now.

-0-

Their cookie making went rather well, though it was four hours before they came out of the oven.

Emily really wanted to be the one to put the mixer in the bowl, but she didn't put it all the way in, and accidentally sprayed flower and a bit of egg on to all three of them. Kurt cleaned off his shirt right away, and insisted that the other two did as well ("dab, don't rub, and use cold water") but Emily was far too cute and excited to get very mad at.

Dave kept trying to eat the cookie dough, which set both Emily and Kurt against him. Once, Emily smacked his hand with a wooden spoon and Kurt yelled at him.

"Stop sneaking bites! You're going to eat all the chocolate chips and then they won't taste good at all."

"Yeah!" Emily shook the wooden spoon at him again. Dave held up his hands in surrender, but Kurt wasn't buying it. He leaned down to Emily.

"Watch him while I grease the cookie tray. If he tries to take any more, smack him again." Emily nodded, then turned toward Dave with her mouth set, her eyes narrowed and the spoon raised.

Personally, Dave thought that they were both taking a few chocolate chip cookies far too seriously.

-0-

When the cookies came out of the oven, Dave stepped into big brother mode and insisted that Emily would have to eat 'real food' before she could have any cookies. She pouted for several minutes, then asked for chicken nuggets and an apple.

Dave set about making it.

"Do you want something Kurt? I mean, we don't have any jelly beans, but chicken nuggets are kind of the same shape…" Kurt chuckled a little.

"I'm alright for now. I'll wait for the cookies."

-0-

They ended up taking a plate of cookies into the living room, because Emily wanted to watch a movie before bedtime. She decided on _Enchanted_; Kurt figured she must have an affinity for Disney.

Emily lay on the floor in front of them, and Kurt sat with Dave on the couch. Emily was completely engrossed in her cookies and the movie, so Kurt lay on Dave's shoulder and Dave slid his hand onto Kurt's.

Dave didn't really care about the movie, but it was cute to see Kurt humming along and Emily kicking her feet back and forth to the beat of the songs. Dave traced shapes onto Kurt's hand, and every so often, he leaned over and pushed a kiss onto the top of Kurt's head. It always made Kurt snuggle closer to him, and Dave couldn't see his face, but he felt Kurt smile against his shoulder. This hanging out thing, he decided, was very nice.

-0-

When the movie ended, Dave told Emily that it was time for bed.

She didn't move.

"Emily, time to stand up and go to bed."

She rolled over and her legs flop onto the ground.

"I'm too tired."

"That's why you should go to bed."

"Carry meeeeeeeeeeeee." She whined. Kurt sat up a little and smiled at Dave. Dave smiled back and let out a very loud and dramatic sigh.

"Fineeee." he whined back, far too long for either of them to believe he was actually upset.

He got off the couch, and Emily sat up and reach her arms towards him. He picked her up like she was nothing. To him she probably was, Kurt thought. After all Dave could pick Kurt up and he weighed more than a six year old. Emily rested her head on Dave's shoulder and he turned toward Kurt for a moment.

"I'll be right back."

"Bye bye Kurt." Emily waved over Dave's shoulder as he walked away. "Thanks for making me cookies."

-0-

When Dave came back down, Kurt was sitting in the middle of the couch, under a throw blanket.

"You're a really good big brother." Dave smiled his handsome smile.

"Thanks." He got back on the couch, with his back against the arm and his legs stretched out in front of him. Kurt moved to sit back on his heels between his legs. It was so natural for Dave to rest his hand on Kurt's hips that he didn't even realize he was doing it until he felt the warmth of another body under his fingers. Kurt traced a finger up Dave's chest, and followed it with his eyes until he was looking at the jock's face.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"How come you're out to your sister, but you can't come out to your parents?" Dave looked at him for a minute, then sighed.

"I don't know, I just don't think they'd be happy. Its not like they're anti-gay, I guess, they're just so traditional. Everything for them is white picket fences and 2.5 kids, you know? They got so mad at my cousin when she moved in with her boyfriend because the weren't married, and I think they kind of judge our next door neighbors because they adopted kids who don't look anything like them. My parents are expecting me to take classic prom photos and to bring girls home for dinner. I don't know, I just think they'd be really disappointed if I told them I was gay."

"I'm sure they'd still love you."

"Yeah, but it'd be different. They wouldn't look at me the same. Just let it go alright?"

Kurt sat up and kissed Dave, then pulled away a little.

"Ok. Sorry."

"S'ok." Dave put a hand on the back of Kurt's neck and pulled him down again. This kiss was slow and deep, and they didn't break until they both needed air. Dave let his hand traced down each of Kurt's vertebra until his hand was resting on Kurt's slim lower back.

"Hang on, I should take care of the TV." Dave untwisted himself out of his hug with Kurt to get off the couch. He had bent down and was messing with the DVD player when he felt Kurt's eyes on him. He turned to look and saw Kurt was looking at his ass. He dropped the DVD in its case and turned to him.

"If you take a picture, it'll last longer."

Kurt turned a lovely shade of pink, and for the first time Dave noticed it went down his neck. Dave wondered how far down Kurt's pale chest the blush went.

He smirked at Kurt and walked over to bend close to him on the couch, one hand on either side of the slim boy's legs. Kurt caught Dave's head in his hands and looked at him for a minute, one thumbs stroking back and forth over his bottom lip.

"You look really handsome when you smile," Kurt told Dave. He brought his thumb over Dave's lip again. "Really really handsome. You look like Marlon Brando or James Dean or something."

Kurt reached up and brushed a hand through Dave's hair.

"You're my boyfriend," he said.

"Yes. I am. I knew that."

"I know, but after all this time I don't think I've said it out loud yet. Boyfriend."

Dave laughed.

"Yes. I'm your boyfriend. And you're my prince."

Dave leaned in as they both laughed, Kurt in a breathy giggle and Dave in a low chuckle. Then, their lips met in light, sweet kisses again and again.

* * *

><p>AN: This story was getting a bit angsty, wasn't it? Well here's the other end of the spectrum; they are still two teenagers falling in love after all. They have sweet moments too.

The idea of Emily is not my own. There's a blog on tumblr called ask-karofsky. Its an awesome blog, and Emily is the invention of that artist, right down to the pigtails. I just really like the idea of bigbrother!Dave and I wanted to give him someone who'll always loves him.

So, tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

The way they acted during school didn't change, it couldn't change. Dave had made that very clear.

They still sat apart during lunch, and their interactions were still rude and snippy, even though Dave seemed to be trying to avoid it as much as possible. If there weren't too many people in the hallway to put a show on for, Dave pretended not to see Kurt and if there were several jocks in a pack Dave stayed in the background.

When they were alone, little things changed too. It stopped being a fight to prove that they cared, and that the things that happened in the hallway weren't their real feelings. Sure, sometimes Kurt looked just too kissable and Dave would pull him over and catch his lips in a kiss. And at times, Kurt would get distracted by the unbuttoned polo or the midday scruff; he'd reach forward and they dissolved into bit-back moans.

But other times, Dave asked Kurt about his day as they sat hidden, and he tried to follow the difference between countertenor and saprano, and why the high C was so important. Then Kurt would try to listen to Dave explain that if this team lost twice, but the Titans won once, they'd move up and have a shot at the championship. Sometimes, if there was no one in the hallways, which did only happen sometimes, Dave walked over to Kurt and hugged around his waist from behind, just like Kurt always dreamed of but would never admit.

It wasn't much, but it was a lot for Dave and Kurt was starting to think that was what mattered.

-0-

Kurt was happier now, and everyone noticed.

Tina and Mercedes were happy right with him, if a little confused, and their gossip sessions were full of giggles and excited plans.

During glee, Rachel would glare at Kurt when he was singing, and then glance over and Finn and Quinn sitting next to each other.

Finn for his part, didn't seem to have any idea there was a change, he was just happy his smaller-but-actually-older step brother was happy. Quinn just seemed genuinely happy that Kurt was smiling so much lately.

Mike gave him more bro hugs in the hallway, and Sam smiled at him and started conversations about action movies.

Artie didn't notice when Kurt was sad, and he didn't noticed when Kurt was happy. He just kept sitting next to him in Glee and whispering things about the Mr. Shue's sweater vest to him.

Puck teased him, and managed to hit close to home in his own way. "Why so smily Princess Peach? Mario finally got the right castle?"

Santana and Brittany were the ones he should have really worried about. Santana took one look at him and smiled her evil smile.

"You're getting laid." Everyone in the glee club snapped their heads toward them in unison. Kurt hid his panic.

"Really Santana? And as the only openly gay kid in three school districts, who do you think is laying me?"

"I've kissed other dolphins at McKinley." Brittany piped up from next to Santana. Santana laughed quietly and nodded.

"Really?"

"You have?"

"Wait who?" Quinn asked.

"I can't tell you!" Brittany sounded insulted. "Dolphins have to swim out of the closet by themselves."

Kurt had three reactions to this. One, he was very grateful Brittany's childlike sensibility and for her strange way of putting things, because by now everyone had forgotten about Santana's comment. Two, he wondered if Dave had kissed Brittany too, or if Brittany was counting Santana in that statement. And three, he wondered why in the world Brittany thought gay people were dolphins.

-0-

In the locker room after football practice, Dave went though a similar, though cruder, interrogation.

He stood by his locker one day in a towel, putting on deodorant, when his phone went off and rattled against the metal. Someone from behind him grabbed it.

"Hey! The fuck?"

"Let's see who's texting our little David." John had his phone now, and was touching the screen to open it. As soon as he did, the three football players who had crowded behind him burst into wolf whistles.

Dave thanked every god of every religion, ever, that he hadn't actually made Kurt's caller ID 'Kurt.'

"'Babe'? You see that, guys? Dave's got a babe!"

"Who's the girl Davey?"

"What's with this hiding? We're all your friends here. We're not going to steal her, not unless she's _really _pretty."

"When'd you hook up with this chick?"

"Guys, Guys! Nevermind all that. There's only one thing important here." The linebacker turned to Dave with a serious face. "Are you getting laid?"

Everyone in the locker room was paying attention now, and they all turned to look at Dave. He had to decide what to do; and after a moment he decided, what the hell? After Homecoming Friday and their first romp in the alcove, it wasn't a complete lie. He arranged his face into the smuggest grin he could manage.

"Don't worry about it."

He grabbed his phone back amidst the continuing calls of 'ohhhh', 'ow-ow' and one of 'bow-chicka-wow-wow'. Dave smiled for a minute; he'd gotten out of that one safely. He looked down at the actual text.

"_walk me to my car?"_

Dave wanted to, he really did. But he couldn't walk out after all of that, someone would probably follow him out to see his mystery girl.

"_I can't, caught up in the locker room. If you want to hang out for a while I can meet you at your car in 15?"_

"_no, I have to get home :(__ See you tomorrow."_

"_sorry"_

Ten minutes later, Dave was fully clothed and walking out of the locker room when Azimo stopped him.

"You know you're going to have to tell me about this 'babe' sometime, right Big D?"

"I will Az. Just, not now."

-0-

For the next week and a half, the two boys could only grab the smallest of moments in the hallways between classes. On the weekend, the one day Kurt was free Dave had an away game, and the one day Dave was free, Kurt had promised an all day shopping/brunch with Mercedes and Rachel, and Tina was meeting them for dinner.

On Wednesday, Kurt had a working day in English and he was supposed to go to the library for essay writing help. Instead he texted Dave, who claimed a migraine and asked to go to the nurse. He met Kurt sitting on the steps in the stairwell.

"How are you?"

Kurt stood up and kissed Dave.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. I wish we could have done something this weekend."

"Can we do something this weekend?"

"Like what?"

"Well….." Kurt's face told Dave that the singer had already put some thought into it. "There's this new Mediterranean restaurant, and its almost an hour and a half away. I know you don't want people to see us together, but its really far away. I don't think that anyone who knows us will see us. It's a dress up sort of place and I have a new suit that I really want an excuse to wear. I want to see you in a suit too, I think you'll clean up really well. Please?"

Dave was in no way sure about this. Going out to dinner in a suit and sitting at a two person table with another boy was a date. There was almost nothing else it could be. Anyone and everyone who looked at them would be able to tell.

Dave look at Kurt. The shorter boy was biting his lip at the side, and he was looking up through his lashes at Dave. He fluttered his eyes when he saw Dave's eyes on him. He'd never looked so stunning before.

"No one we know will see us?" Kurt nodded.

"Alright," Dave tried to sound sure of himself but he knew he didn't. "When?"

"Saturday," Kurt took each of Dave's elbows and kissed him. "Thank you."

Then he kissed him again, and thanked him again. Then kissed him one more time.

They broke to go back to class, and Dave thought that maybe this wouldn't that bad.

-0-

It was that bad.

First of all, he'd forgotten how much he didn't like suits. The only one he had he'd bought before he'd made varsity, and it didn't really fit over his muscular chest. If he left it unbuttoned, it was only a little tight. But it didn't look as good as it would buttoned. Kurt was probably going to be dressed up to the extreme, and no matter what Dave was wearing he was probably going to look shabby. The very least he could do was get a coat that buttoned.

Which mean borrowing from his dad, which meant some how explaining why he needed to borrow a suit jacket without using the words 'date', 'boy', or 'dinner.'

"Hey Dad, can I borrow your suit jacket? I'm going out to dinnner." Damn it.

His dad looked at him blankly.

"On a date." Fuck, again. His mother smiled and bumped Mr. Karofsky on the shoulder.

"Sure thing, son. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Just someone."

"Have I met her?" His mother interjected.

"No mom. I don't know her very well, we're just going out to dinner."

"Alright Dave, my jacket's up in the closet. Just remember to be a gentleman to this girl. Open doors, pull out chairs. Make sure you pay. You understand me?"

"Yeah I got it dad."

"That's my boy."

-0-

Dave drove to the back lot of walmart to get leave his car and get into Kurt's. He'd offered to pick Kurt up again, but the Kurt said he refused to arrive in a pickup truck. Dave didn't want to have to make up an elaborate lie as to why his supposedly female date was picking him up, and there was far too high a chance his mother would rush out to introduce herself and get a very nasty shock.

So Kurt met him in the Navigator and Dave climbed in. Of course Kurt looked perfect. His hair looked like a male model in some high fashion ad, sticking up in strange places but still perfectly sexy. His suit was navy and he had a blue bowtie that was the same color as the hankerchief sticking out of his pocket.

Dave felt stupid in his black suit and black tie. Kurt didn't seem to think so, though, because he was staring at Dave as he entered the car and he couldn't seem to stop even after he buckled himself in. Dave looked back.

"You shaved."

"Yeah." Dave rubbed his jaw.

"And you dressed up."

"You threatened to go to the store, buy a tie, and strangle me with it if I didn't." Kurt didn't seem to be hearing Dave as he switched the car into drive.

"I was right."

"About what?"

"You do clean up nice."

Dave smiled to himself, and when he chanced a glance at Kurt, Dave saw that he was smiling a sexy smile to himself too.

-0-

The trip started out very nice. Apparently, Kurt was a very good driver.

He said it was because his dad taught him, and his dad used to be a truck driver for a living. Burt stopped when things started getting serious with his mom, Kurt continued. Cars and engines had always been what his dad was good at, and when he decided to open a car and tire show, Elizabeth Hummel had run most of the business end of the shop until they could hire someone else. Dave had no idea.

"So, its like totally a family business?"

"It was. I used to keep stuffed animals in my mom's office and play there while she did the bills. Now I sometimes work there on weekends. I want to restore an old car, but my dad won't let me. He says I have to practice on engines more first. I usually just do mufflers and carburetors. And oil changes and tires rotations and that stuff. I think he's trying to be nice, by saying that instead of 'I'm not buying you a Mercedes-Benz'. Not that I can really blame him, I guess."

"You want to restore a car?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't know, you just don't seem like a coveralls and oil changes type of person."

"Everyone always says that! Mostly, I'm pretty sure they think gay guys can't deal with cars. But, I mean, I make half my clothes…"

"You do?"

"Yeah. Well, I don't usually start from scratch or anything. But I alter and update a lot of my clothes. They're pretty expensive, but I hate wearing stuff that looks like its late season. And I don't wear coveralls. I wear jeans from three seasons ago, before skinny jeans were really in. My machine can't stitch denim so I have nothing else to do with them."

Dave stopped understanding what Kurt was saying after 'yeah', and the singer seemed to notice.

"Anyways, yes. I want to restore an Mercedes-Benz W142. It's the kind of car Captain Von Trapp had in the Sound of Music. I'd dive it around and smoke cigarettes in long, Audrey Hepburn-esqu holders. Not in Lima, of course. No one would appreciate it. But in LA or Europe or something."

"You just want to live inside a movie, don't you?"

"I would if I could."

-0-

It was a long ride and after a while, they started talking about Dave.

In twenty minutes, Kurt discovered that Dave's middle name was Paul, after his father, that he strongly disliked hot dogs and the color green, and he'd gone to Disney land last year for Emily's sixth birthday. He was way over the adult height limit, so Emily insisted that he take her on the rides instead of their parents. She almost threw up on Splash Mountain but Dave distracted her by singing the Sesame street theme song.

"How do you even remember the Sesame street theme song?"

"I have a six year old sister. I know Barney and the Wiggles too."

"You should audition for glee. With a repertoire like that, Mr. Shue would have to let you in."

They both laughed.

"So, does your dad want you to take over the tire shop when he retires?"

"Secretly, yes. He likes the idea of things passed on father to son. He knows I won't though, so he doesn't want to say anything. Maybe if I could be the owner from New York City or LA I would. Maybe Finn'll take it."

"You're not going to stay in Lima a second longer than you have to, are you?"

"Nope." Kurt laughed for a moment. "What about you?"

"Am I staying in Lima?"

"Yeah, I guess. What are you going to do with your life?" Dave laughed, and Kurt looked over at him.

"What?"

"You remember that day, by the lockers? You told me I'd end up managing a rendering plant? Its not really that far off. Well, actually no I really don't want to work at a rendering plant ever. But I want to work in efficiency. You know like, knowing how many machines to by and workers to hire to get the most profit in a company. It has a lot of math in it. And you don't actually have to be on the floor of a factory, putting things together." Dave looked over at Kurt.

"I don't know what I was expecting you to say, but it wasn't that."

"No? But you were soo close with that rendering plant guess," Dave teased.

"So close but yet so far."

"You know me so well."

"We were meant to be, even then," Kurt said seriously.

Both boys lasted twenty seconds before they burst out laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Ten minutes later, Kurt was pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant. He parked at the side of the building and unbuckled his seat belt, then looked over at Dave. The football player's jaw had set and his eyes were locked forward. Kurt reached for his hand.

"Hey." Kurt smiled his soft, sweet smile and squeezed Dave's hand. "We're going to be fine. You ready?"

Dave smiled back, but it didn't entirely reach his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets go."

They got out of the car, Kurt stopping to check his hair in the mirror. Then he walked around to the front of the car. He took Dave's hand. Dave squeezed his hand briefly, then let go. Kurt sighed so softly he barely heard it himself, and didn't reach to hold Dave's hand again.

Apparently, Kurt had made reservations because when they walked in, the receptionist asked if they were the 'Hummel Party' and seated them almost as soon as Kurt confirmed that they were.

They got a square table with a full length table cloth spread over it and a potted tree behind it. They were closer to the center of the room that Dave was completely happy about, but Kurt was looking around the whole room with wide eyes and a happy smile. Dave decided not to say anything about it.

They sat at the table and Kurt spread his napkin over his lap. Dave followed suit.

"This place is so pretty."

"Yeah. Its nice." Dave answered. Then a peppy waitress in black came over to them.

"Good evening, my name is Leslie and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you two off with some drinks?"

"Yes thank you. I'll just have a diet pepsi with a lemon please." Kurt gave the waitress a dazzling smile, then they both turned to look at Dave with expectant eyes.

"Umm… I'll have the same thank you."

"Alright, I'll be right back with those." The waitress flashed her smile at them again.

Kurt looked over at Dave.

"I like this place. Could you even imagine a waitress being that nice at Breadsticks?"

"I had a nice waitress at Breadstixs once. I think she was fishing for tips though." Kurt laughed, then he picked up the menu. Dave did too.

"Do you know what you want?" Dave asked.

"No I have no idea. I've never had Meditation food before, that's why I wanted to come here. Do you?"

"No, I'm not even sure what some of this stuff is."

"I think they have sandwiches if you don't want something too crazy."

Just then the waitress came back with their drinks and a bowl of bread. She took out her little notebook and smile expectantly at them again.

"Are you guys ready to order now?"

Dave looked up in alarm, but Kurt just flashed his dazzling smile again.

"No, I think we'd like another few minutes thank you."

"Alright, no problem. I'll be right back to take your order."

Dave put his menu down and looked up. A short person with blond hair caught his eye.

"Kurt," Dave said cautiously. "Look behind you and tell me if you see her too."

"See who?" Kurt subtly looked around. "Oh my gosh, Dave is that April Rhodes? I haven't seen in her so long."

"Doesn't she sub at Mckinely? Or something?" Dave sounded worried.

"Or something. I think she wanted her GED. She tried to join the Glee club." Kurt didn't seem to catch the worry in Dave's voice at all, and kept looking back at her.

"Shit Kurt, she's going to see us." Dave was panicking. Dave was out with Kurt; this was a date. And there was an adult, from school, someone who was practically a teachers, about catching him on a date with another boy. This was literally his worst nightmare, the one thing he'd been dreading more than anything else.

"It'll be alright, she's really cool. She gave me porn once."

For a minute, Dave forgot his worry and looked at Kurt.

"She gave you porn?"

"Yeah, and alcohol." Kurt turned around and when he saw Dave's face, he seemed to realize what he'd said.

"It wasn't. I mean, at the time…it wasn't how it sounds."

"What, did she just hand you a playboy or something?"

"No, she gave me one of the muscle man magazines."

"So she knew you were gay?"

"Yeah." Suddenly Kurt seemed to notice that Dave was panicking and that his eyes were searching the room, for an exit or a hide away. "Dave, its going to be alright. She hasn't been at Mckinely for so long, she probably doesn't remember anything. She won't know us, she won't tell. You don't have to worry."

"Kurt, this is the fucking single most important secret in my life. All the same to you, I'd really rather not get caught on a date by someone who cares so fucking little that she gives students porn in school."

Dave hissed at Kurt, who looked hurt. Before Dave had time to worry about what he was saying he noticed that Ms. Rhodes was turning around. He panicked even harder than he ever had before and looked around.

There was no where for him to run to. This wasn't school; he couldn't shout at Kurt and stop people from suspecting. He couldn't push someone. There was no lie he could tell to explain why he was here. He couldn't get out of this, he was trapped and he hated it. April had turned to her date and she looked like she was excusing herself. Dave looked around and right before she turned toward them, he did the only thing he could think of.

He ducked under the table.

-0-

Kurt's eyes widened for a moment, then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Kurtsie, baby!" Ms. Rhodes leaned down onto his chair and hugged him.

"Hi Ms. Rhodes. How are you?" Kurt asked, mostly out of habit as he felt Dave bursh against his leg under the table.

"Oh I'm fine. Running around, doing this and that. I'm putting the Wiz on right now. I'm putting a new twist on it, I think it's going to be really cool. A big hit. But what about you, sweetie? Here all by your lonesome?"

"I guess so." Kurt said quietly. Underneath the table, Dave rested his head in his hands and bit his lip to avoid sighing.

"Aww don't worry sugar pie. I'm sure there's someone at that school for you." She leaned closer and put her hand at the side of her mouth.

"Just between you and me," she said, bobbing her head side to side, "I'd look at that football team if I were you. Somewhere in there, one of them has got to be playing for another team, if you know what I mean."

She elbowed Kurt and wiggled her eye brows. He smiled for a minute, but it wasn't very real and it didn't extend to his eyes.

"Who knows? Maybe." Kurt told her.

"That's the spirit! And until then, I hope you kept that magazine." She winked "Alright, I've got a date to go on. But you take care Kurt. Tell Willy I said hi."

"Sure thing Ms. Rhodes. Have a nice date." There was a slight, but unmistakable tone of sadness in his voice that carried to Dave under the table. He closed his eyes and mentally started beating himself up.

Kurt leaned forward with the pretext of taking a sip of his drink, but instead he slipped a hand into his pocket and projected a whisper under the table.

"Climb out behind that tree and wait in the car. I'll pay." Kurt said in the same voice he's used to say good bye to Ms. Rhodes, quiet and mostly neutral except for the slightest, almost unnoticeable undertone of sadness. Dave took the keys from Kurt's outstretched hands. As soon as he felt the metal leave his finger tips, Kurt straightened and signaled at the waitress as Dave sat hidden under the table.

"Hey are you ready to order?"

"Actually, I'm afraid something came up and we're going to have to leave early." Kurt had switched to a stage voice, one that was happy, light and confident and didn't fool Dave one bit. "Could I possibly just get a check for drinks?"

"Oh. Sure, that's fine."

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry for the inconvience."

Dave heard the waitress walk away, and slowly started crawling out from under the table behind the plant. He waited for a waiter with a tray to walk by, the stood up and looked around. At a table at the end of a corner, an older man was scowling at him but he seemed to be the only person who'd seen a football player emerge from underneath a plant in the middle of the restaurant.

Dave flipped him off and walked outside.

-0-

He unlocked the car and climbed into the passenger's side, then twisted the key into the ignition. A few minutes later, Kurt walked out of the restaurant and climbed in. He pulled out without a word, and started driving back toward Lima.

"Are you ok?" Dave finally asked.

"Yeah, she let me just pay for the drinks and go. I gave her a tip anyway."

"I'll pay you back."

"Its fine, it wasn't that much." Kurt didn't look at Dave. His voice hadn't changed at all, and Dave felt horrible. They drove in silence, Dave sneaking looks at Kurt and Kurt keeping his eyes firmly on the road, until Kurt pulled into a parking lot.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked.

"Getting food," Kurt replied quietly. For the first time, Dave looked somewhere other than Kurt's profile or his lap, and realized they were in a Mcdonalds.

"Do you want something?"

"Ah, a cheeseburger?"

Kurt pulled through the drive though, and ordered the a large fry, a cheeseburger, and a small shake. Dave held a ten out to him, and for a moment, Kurt looked like he was going to protest. But truth be told, he was too tired and too down right sad to go to the trouble, so he handed Dave's ten through the window.

"Do you want me to drive so you can eat?" Dave tried again.

"I'm fine."

Dave wished Kurt would yell at him, or even cry, because anything would be better than this quiet hurt voice.

-0-

They drove all the way to the outskirts of Lima in silence, and suddenly Dave couldn't stand it.

"You told me no one we knew would see us." It was worded like an accusation, but the way it came out made it sound more like an excuse.

"I didn't think anyone we knew would see us. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

"Mad at you?" Dave whispered in confusion. Dave wasn't mad at Kurt. Kurt was mad at Dave, at least he should be.

Kurt pulled into the Walmart parking lot, and parked next to Dave's car. He bit his lip, and looked over at Dave with his wide, sad eyes. He looked so beautiful and so sad that Dave's heart ached.

"Bye." Kurt said after a moment, and looked back at the steering wheel.

"I…Look…..Its just…..we can't leave it off like this Kurt."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, its quarter past 9. Can we go to your house or something?"

"I don't know. Finn isn't at home right now. My parents go to bed at 10, but they won't if they're waiting up for me. They'll see you if you come over now."

"What if we drive to your house, and I stay in the car till they go to bed. Then you come let me in."

Kurt looked at Dave with his sad expression. His eyes were wide and searching, but he finally nodded and drove to his house.

-0-

Dave sat in the back seat while Kurt went inside.

After twenty minutes, Dave's phone lit up and 'babe' flashed across the front.

"Hello?"

"Tell me the truth. Are you mad at me?"

"Me? Aren't you mad at me? I ruined you date."

"I almost outed you."

"Kurt, I'm not mad at you."

"I need to get out of this suit. I'll call you when they go to bed."

Kurt hung up.

* * *

><p>AN: If Glee can randomly through April back into the plot of the show, I can do it in my fanfiction.

This chapter and the last one go together. I probably should have posted them together, but I got too excited. You're welcome to review them together *hint hint*

**Edit: **My reviews are very right, April wasn't a sub! I haven't watched "The Rhode not taken" in so long that I think I got her storyline confused with Holly Holiday. I edited this to fix it, it should still make sense but be a little more canon. Thanks for pointing that little goof out guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Dave wasn't sure how much time past, but it probably wasn't as long as he thought before he got another text. He got out of the car and saw that most of the house was dark. He walked over to the door and Kurt opened it before he could knock. Dave caught his breath.

Kurt was in a tight undershirt and dark blue drawstring pants, low enough on his hips that Dave could see the tops of his pale hip bones. But that wasn't even close to being the best part.

The best part was that Kurt was wearing _his _lettermen jacket. It was hanging off of his shoulders and it was a few inches long, but it looked good that way. It made it clear that it wasn't Kurt's lettermen, but that he was wrapped up in someone else's jacket. That he _was _someone else's. Kurt would probably be angry if he heard Dave say that, but all Dave could think was how nice it was to look at Kurt and be able to tell that they were together.

Kurt didn't seem to noticed how distracted Dave was.

"My bedroom's in the basement. Come on."

Dave noticed that Kurt's voice hadn't lost its quietly suffering quality, and he tried to pull himself away from the lustful thoughts. He followed Kurt down the stairs and closed the door behind them.

The room was kind of dark, with only one bedside light on. From what Dave could see, the room was very Kurt. There was a huge, soft comforter on the bed, which was made nicely, right down to the fluffy pillows. There was a nice desk, covered in neat stacks of papers and books. There was something that could have either been an ironing board or a surf board leaning against the wall, just outside of the glow of light.

The walls looked like they had posters hung up on them, but Dave couldn't really tell what they were. One had a vague outline of a green person in a witch's hat; and another had a man bent backwards in leather pants, holding a microphone. Dave had to squint at it, but he thought it was Freddy Mercury. The only other poster he could make out at all was one of Marilyn Munroe with her skirt flying.

After his quick survey of the room, Dave turned back to face Kurt. He was still standing wrapped up in the lettermen, and it made him look rather small. He had his arms crossed across his chest, and the lighting made it hard for Dave to see his face. He could tell the singer wasn't smiling, though.

"I'm sorry you had to hide under a table and that April almost saw you. I thought we were far enough away from Lima. I didn't mean to almost out you."

"I know that. Kurt, I'm not that mad at you. Its not your fault I'm a fucking closet case. I just wish I hadn't fucked up our date. I'm sorry. I'm so freaking sorry."

Dave moved forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt. The slim boy fell forward into his arms and Dave kissed his head. He rested with his lips in Kurt's hair for a minute. He moved closer to Kurt's forehead and nudged it forward with his nose. Then he planted a kiss on Kurt's forehead. Dave slid this hands down Kurt's back, then kissed him deeply on the mouth.

As he did, Dave moved his hands underneath the jacket and let his thumbs stroke Kurt's smile hip bones. He inhaled sharply at the contact. After a minute, they broke apart.

"Are you sure you aren't mad at me?" Kurt asked as he stroked Dave's chest over his jacket.

"I'm not mad at you." Dave confirmed again.

Kurt didn't look entirely satisfied, but he closed his hand around Dave's tie and pulled him back into a kiss. Their tongues slide past each other again and again, and moved from the slight roughness of tongue to the smoothness of the roof of their mouth, to the softness of each others lips.

After a moment, they broke for air and Dave moved to plant kisses on the pale skin under Kurt's jaw. He slowly pushed a kiss every inch down Kurt's jaw bone, the singer breath getting more and more ragged each time until Dave pulled Kurt's ear lobe into his mouth.

Kurt melted downward with a sharp intake of breath. Dave wrapped an arm around Kurt's narrow little hips and pulled him up, the other hand still resting lightly around Kurt's hip.

Dave turned and dropped Kurt onto the middle of the bed. For a moment, Dave just started down at Kurt; his headed falling back a little, his lips red against his pale skin and his chest raising and falling above and below the lines of the lettermen. Dave groaned and pulled Kurt's hips up and forward until he was mostly out of the jacket and his legs were hanging off the edge of the bed.

"You look so hot wearing my jacket."

"I wish I could wear it at school." Kurt didn't mean for that to slip out of his mouth like that, but it was true. He did.

Kurt didn't mean to make Dave feel bad, or like he wasn't good enough. He still remembered Dave asking if Kurt was only dating him because there was no other option. But it felt like nothing was going to work out for Kurt. This was supposed to be his one happy date, his one thing. He planned so carefully; google gave him six other restaurants before he settled on that one, and the roundtrip was three whole hours. He just wanted one nice date; he'd lowered his expectations to just that. They were going to go out to dinner and have one nice, fearless date.

And it was taken away by an alcoholic blond who never out grew high school.

Kurt wanted to cry, and he closed his eyes to head it off. The feelings must have shown on his face anyway, because Dave leaned down from where he was hovering and kissed Kurt as he slid his hands under the tank top.

"I'm sorry." Dave pushed his hands under the tank top up.

"I'm sorry." He kissed the pale neck again.

"I'm sorry." Dave pressed a kiss on the top of his collar bone, and kept moving his down to the center of Kurt's chest. He pulled away from Kurt and pulled the shirt up underneath his arms.

"I'm sorry." Dave kissed right underneath the roll of fabric, and slowly brushed his lips onto Kurt's skin every inch down the center of his chest, passed his ribs and onto his stomach.

"I'm Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Kurt eyes closed as he felt Dave's light, barely there kisses. He was coved in goosebumps, almost like his skin was straining up for more contact. Every kiss _did _feel like an apology, separate from the way Dave's was whispering against his skin. Dave's thumbs kept ghosting over the curve of his hip bone. When Dave pulled his nails over Kurt's hips, Kurt couldn't help the first half of a moan from spilling out of his lips.

"Shhh." Dave didn't move his lips of the smooth skin right under Kurt's belly button, and sent a breath of air against the skin.

The tall boy dragged his nose down the light sprinkling of brown hair that lead to the draw string of Kurt's pants. Dave moved his lips to kiss each of Kurt's hip bones and slide his fingers underneath the sides of Kurt's pants. Dave pulled them down as he knelt between Kurt's legs.

Kurt leaned up on his elbows, caught awkwardly in his jacket. Despite everything that had happened in the last four hours, the eroticism of Dave kneeling in front of his cock was not lost on him, and he felt himself get harder at Dave stared.

He kept looking down until Dave leaned forward and experimentally licked him, slowly and with his eyes close, from the space where balls and cock met, all the way to the tip. Then Kurt's eyes rolled back and he dropped his head.

Kurt's moan wasn't enough to drown the sound of footsteps above them.

-0-

Dave heard the floorboards above them creak, and simply reacted. He sat back on his heels, and tightened his grip on the sides of Kurt's legs. With one yank, he'd pulled Kurt off the bed and onto his lap. Kurt didn't seem to understand what was going on and started to speak.

Dave coved his mouth with one of his big hands.

"Someone's awake," he whispered so softly that Kurt had to read his lips.

They sat in tense silence for a long moment, Kurt's wide eyes on top of his face and Dave's hand covering his mouth. Then the toilet flushed above them and the boards creaked again.

Kurt closed his eyes in relief as Dave dropped his hands, but they snapped open as he felt Dave's hand stroking his cock again and he saw Dave start to lean his head down.

"Dave, what are you doing?"

"Blowing you?"

"No. No, we can't do this like this."

"What?"

"You're just trying to prove you're sorry. Dave I know you're sorry. This isn't going to change anything." Kurt reached down and pulled his pants back over himself. Dave didn't move.

"I don't want you to touch me because you feel like you have to and because I'm sad. Sex isn't supposed to be like this. Nothing is supposed to be like this."

"You really wanted that date, didn't you?"

Kurt didn't trust himself to answer but he nodded. Dave closed his arms around Kurt, and held him close.

"I'm sorry I ruined it. I'm sorry I'm so shit at this. I'm sorry I can't come out. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I wish we didn't have to worry about this. I wish we could just….run away."

"Run away?"

"Yes. Run away to New York, where no one knows us yet. And then I can write a musical and star in it and design all the costumes and break the record for most Tony's won by a single show. And you can become Donald Tumps's right hand man and manage all of his employees and properties for him. You'll get paid millions of dollars. And we'll be the power couple of the world."

"Hmhmhm. I like that. And we'll have a penthouse apartment, and I'll buy shares in sports team. I'll have my own football team."

"Mmm and I'll have a theatre. And a clothing line."

Dave tightened his arms around Kurt.

"We'll try this date again," Dave promised. "We'll just find something further away. Another restaurant. Or something. I promise."

"Ok."

Kurt and Dave stayed together on their floor for half an hour, until Dave had to sneak back out of the backdoor and go home.

-0-

Kurt spent most of his Sunday afternoon in bed, though he woke up 10. He lay staring at his ceiling and day dreaming for a while, then brushed his teeth and returned to his bed with his laptop.

Two hours of surfing though fashion blogs and was very nice, as well as listening to a steady stream of show tunes. After the third version of "Defying Gravity" drifted out of his itunes, Kurt decided to watch the musical.

He wasn't quite sure which version he was in the mood for, so he opened you tube and google. His google search was sorted by relevance to his area.

Which is how he found out that Wicked was playing two shows on November 12th at the Aronoff Center, Procter & Gamble Hall in Cincinnati.

-0-

Burt was starting to worry about Kurt. If it was approaching 1:00 in the afternoon and it was Finn who hadn't come out of his room yet, he wouldn't have been worried. But this wasn't like Kurt. Well, it was. This was how Kurt acted when he was upset over something; it'd always been this way and since he was three years old there had been only one way to deal with it.

In their 11 year marriage, Burt never learned to make camellia tea as well as Elizabeth. But he tried, and ten minutes later he had a plate of ginger snaps in one hand and a mug of tea with Winne the Pooh painted on the side in the other.

"Kurt? Buddy? Can I come in?"

"Yes." Kurt's musical voice came floating up the stairs and under the door, and it didn't sound half as mopey as he expected.

Burt walked down the stairs and put the plate and mug on the bedside table next to Kurt, then sat on the bed. The teenager sat up and smiled when he saw the mug.

"My Pooh Bear Mug!"

"Yeah. That bear was always your favorite."

_Bears were my favorite? Now wasn't that foreshadowing something_, Kurt thought to himself as he took a sip.

Burt looked at Kurt for a minute, then sighed.

"You know, its past 1 and you're still in bed. Usually that means you're down about something, but it doesn't seem like it right now."

"Oh. Well I was. But I just heard some good news. Kind of." Burt raised his eyebrows. "Do you know that show I love? Wicked?"

"Which poster is that?"

"That one. Over there. The one with the green face." Kurt pointed at his wall. His dad nodded.

"Alright. Go on."

"Well, there's a Broadway theatre company coming to put it on at the Aronoff Center. Do you think I could go?"

Burt looked at him for a minute.

"Well, if there's a matinee you could go to on a day when there's nothing else you might need to do and your grades are up, and you pay for your own ticket, then you could probably drive up and back like you did for…the one about AIDS?

"Rent. That one." Kurt pointed at another poster.

"Right. I'll have to check with Carole, though."

"Um. Actually dad. I kind of want to go see it with someone. And maybe do some other stuff in the city. So do you think that maybe I could get a hotel room? Just like a Holiday Inn for one night, and we'll drive back the next morning."

Burt looked at him for a minute.

"Who is it?"

"Just a friend."

"What do you need to do in Cincinnati?"

"Just like. Go to dinner, and the show. Swim in the pool and go to the park. Just stuff we can't do in Lima."

"Kurt, you can do most of that in Lima."

"No we can't." Then Kurt looked sad, the way Burt had expected him to when he came down the stairs.

"Kurt, what's wrong? You have to tell me son, or I can't do anything."

"I…can't really. But please Dad."

"I don't know Kurt, you're not giving me much to go on."

Kurt looked down into his tea mug for a moment, and looked like he was opening his mouth to say something, then closed it.

"What is it Kurt?"

"I just want to hang out with someone for once without being the gay loser who sings."

Burt sighed, and pulled a hand down his face.

"Do I know this kid?"

"Not really."

"Do you trust them? Are you sure that you'll be ok? She's not going to lock you two out of the room by accident or get mugged in the street is she?"

"I trust him, he's not going to do anything stupid."

"So it's a boy? Can you please tell me who this is?"

For some reason this question made Kurt sink back into his pillows and pull his tea tighter.

"I really can't. I want to but I can't."

Burt was completely torn. He wanted to let Kurt be happy, he wanted to let him do everything, he wanted to give him the world just to put the smile back on his face. But this was still his son, and Burt wasn't about to send him a hundred miles away with a boy who's name he didn't even know.

"You would need to call me every time you got some where new. When you get in the city, when you get to the theatre, when you leave the theatre. And I want this kid's phone number."

"I really can't tell you who it is, Dad."

"I still need their number."

"Does this mean I can go?"

Burt sighed loudly.

"Yeah, I guess."

-0-

Hello?" Dave answered his phone.

"Were you serious when you said that we could do that date over, if we go far enough out of the way?"

"Ah, yeah?"

"Is Cincinnati far enough away?"

Dave blinked.

"Ah. Yeah. It is. What?"

It took Kurt twenty minutes to explain his plan to see a show and then sleep over in a hotel. It took him thirty minutes to explain what Wicked was.

* * *

><p>An extra long AN:

As Quietlyreading and boys-should-kiss-boys-more from the pirate chat will tell you, I had some trouble deciding if Burt would let Kurt go on his mini trip. The way I see it, as far a Burt knows, Kurt is a very responsible person and he _hates _seeing his son upset. I can see him (grudgingly) letting Kurt get his hotel room, just because he knows it will make Kurt happy again.

As some of you dear reviews were kind enough to point out, I did mess up on April's story line a little last chapter. I'm ashamed; I'm usually such a stickler for cannon. I've edited it, so now it should fit with what happened during "The Rhode not Taken."

I've gotten a lot of comments about how angsty this ended up, and how downright sad it can be at times. So this seems like a good time to point out that this story does have a happy ending. This story is only about half over, and there are going to be twists and turns galore. The angst isn't quite done, but the ending is written already and it is a happy one.

And lastly: I am just not on my game today, I just added a last paragraph because as I started writing chapter 11, I realized that that passage worked better as an ending to this chapter as apposed to an opening to this one.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt came to school early on Monday and parked in the back lot. Ten minutes later, Dave walked over and climbed into the passanger's seat of the escalade. He was tired, so it took him a minute to pay attention to Kurt.

"You're wearing my jacket again." Kurt blushed a little.

"I'll take it off before I go in. You said I look hot in it."

"Yeah, as in I'd really like to jump your bones right now." Kurt blushed harder.

"Focus, Dave!" He handed the jock a sheet of paper. "I figured we don't want to spend too much money. I was really lucky there were still cheap seats to Wicked, they're only $27.50 each. Well, with fees they're $34. But its only two weeks before the shows so we're kind of lucky. And since we have to drive anyways, we might as well have a cheaper hotel that's farther away. And my dad has those rewards points, so I got a deal on a holiday in, it's only $40 for one night. He said he'd pay for gas, he usually does that when I drive down for show. Because I don't get paid to work in the shop. I kind of wanted dinner too, but this is already kind of an expensive trip. Maybe we can get pizza. But if we split everything, this will be like $75 each. That's ok right?"

Dave thought for a minute.

"Yeah, I have that."

"So we can go?" Kurt looked like he was going to jump out of his skin.

"Yeah. We're going to go."

Kurt stared bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Yay! Did you already ask your parents?"

"No, they're going to say no. I'm just going to tell them I'm sleeping over at Azimo's and have him cover for me."

"Is that going to work?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine. I've done that to go to the movies before. And once I went to a party and told them I was at Hudson's. They won't know, Az'll cover for me."

"Isn't he going to wonder where you are?"

"Don't worry about it." Dave leaned in and kissed Kurt. "Don't worry about anything, alright?"

Kurt mumbled 'ok' into Dave's lips, and brought his hand to the side of Dave's face. After a second they pulled away so Dave could leave the car. He looked back for a second.

"God, so hot in my jacket."

-0-

The truth was that Az probably would wonder where he was, but Dave wasn't going to tell Kurt that. After everything, Dave owed Kurt the kind of date he really wanted. So when Dave saw his friend sitting on the bench to tie his cleats, he sat down next to him.

"Listen dude. You remember how you pucked all over my car after that party at Puckerman's two months ago? And I said you owed me? Well I need a favor."

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"I need you to cover for me next next weekend. If anyone asks, I'm sleeping over at your house."

"Why?"

"I've got something to do."

"What do you gotta do man? Does this have something to do with your secret 'babe'?"

Dave rubbed the back of his neck for a minute in discomfort.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"Am I covering you so you can get laid?"

"Maybe," Dave answered truthfully.

"So are you going to tell me who this chick is or not?"

"God Az, are you going to cover for me or not?"

"Yeah," Azimo got off the bench and walked over to his locker. "I got you."

"Thanks man."

"Whatever."

-0-

The next two days were full of happy planning on Kurt's part. He listened to almost nothing but the soundtrack, and he went through his closet twice, to figure out what his options were. His biggest choices were going to be which bathing suit to bring and what to wear for pajamas. When he was with the girls, he usually wore one of his nice sets. Most of the time when he slept over with the guys of glee, he didn't bother to bring PJ, he just sucked it up and slept in his clothes. After the disaster of trying to share a room with Finn, he figured that he was probably making them uncomfortable.

This was an entirely new situation; this time someone actually wanted to look at him.

Dave, on the other hand, was starting to feel a little bit like he was in over his head. As bossy as Kurt could be sometimes, Dave was hoping that Kurt was going to tell him what to do. He had no idea if he needed to wear a suit, or if they were splitting driving time, or if going to the theatre was just the same as going to the movies.

He did know their room only had one bed. He didn't know what that meant.

-0-

On Friday, Kurt had gym class. Dave looked both ways down the hall, then walked into the girls second floor bathroom.

"Kurt?"

"Third stall. Hi."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm alright. Barely a week until our show weekend!" Dave smiled as he leaned against the wall.

"What do you want me to wear to that, by the way?" Kurt came out of the stall with clothes on hangers and his scarf folded, in gym clothes.

"I think you should wear a suit again. It's a show! And you look really good in suits. I don't mind if you don't shave though." Kurt ran his hand down Dave's jaw. "You look good with a little scruff."

Kurt leaned in to kiss him quickly.

"Really good."

That weekend, Dave subtly took the suit jacket out of his dad's closet and hid it in the back of his.

-0-

Kurt did five loads of laundry in two days, and in the mean time worked in the shop with his dad.

Burt insisted that they check the oil, and the tire pressure, and the general health of his entire car before the next weekend, just in case.

Kurt was looking down into the open hood of the car when Burt cleared his throat. Kurt looked over.

"Listen Kurt, I want to talk about this trip. Come sit over here, alright?"

"Alright." Kurt looked over to see his dad sitting at the bench.

"Do you remember that….talk we had about respecting your body and yourself?"

Kurt's eyes went wide, and he started talking loudly.

"Yes dad I do, but I need to check this oil right now ok?" He started to get up, but Burt grabbed his arm. "La-la-la-la Dad, I remember all of this we don't need to talk about it any more. I have the pamphlets, you don't need to say anything. Don't say anything."

"Kurt! Listen. This boy that you're going with, are you…is he...what's your relationship with him?"

"Dad! I'm not going to tell you that!" Kurt turned red and looked even more uncomfortable.

"Alright! I just want you to remember that. You can't even tell me anything about this boy, you won't even tell me who he is. If you can't talk about something out loud, that usual means that you're not very comfortable with it. Kurt, you deserve someone who makes you feel comfortable all the time, and doesn't make you worry or get you upset. You need to think about those two things very seriously before you do something that you can't take back, something you might regret this weekend. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Kurt looked at him for a minute and nodded.

"I understand dad."

"Ok. I just don't want to see you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt."

Burt rubbed Kurt's back once, then patted him on the back.

"Alright, get to checking those back tires."

-0-

At lunch the next Monday, Kurt was not in the cafeteria. He was walking fugitively to the back of the library, to meet Dave in the science section.

Dave spotted him first, and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Kurt smiled at the dusty books beside him.

"Hey you."

"Hi."

"Are you excited for this weekend?"

"Yes! Of course I am. I'm going to see my favorite show with you." Kurt smiled. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah, since you're excited."

"Well, I am. But maybe not for the driving part. Cincinnati is more than 100 miles away. But other than that, I'm really happy."

"I'll drive part way if you want. I can drive there and you can drive back if you want. Or we could switch half way."

"Only if you promise not to hurt my car. Or I'll have to hurt you."

"Oh yeah?" Dave put on his sexiest smirk, and leaned into Kurt's ear. "You'd have to punish me?"

Kurt laughed at the obvious innuendo and turned for a kiss. For a moment, they blissfully made out in the outskirts of the library, hidden by outdates science texts that probably claimed what they were doing was evidence of a mental disorder.

When they pulled apart, Kurt looked at Dave for a moment. Then he swallowed and worked himself up the courage to ask Dave something.

"Dave? Do you think that you could do something for me this weekend?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Do you think that you could…..be out for this weekend? I mean," he rushed on. "We're going to be more than three hours away from Lima. No one is going to know us this time, I'm sure of it. So, do you think you could?"

"I don't know what you mean. We're going to see your show, and stay in a hotel and swim and hang out all weekend. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Well yeah, of course. But the thing is, I know you don't like it when people see us. Even in the restaurant you kept looking like you wanted to sit in the far corner or behind a wall or something. Even before anyone we saw anyone we knew. So I was just thinking that maybe this weekend…..we could do it differently."

Dave cocked his head to the side and kept looking at Kurt.

"There isn't anything wrong with us. Maybe, just for this weekend we could not hide. And we can hold hands in a street and kiss outside of restaurants. No one here has to know. Just, you know, for one weekend, we won't have to hid at all."

"So you want me to just announce 'hi everyone I like cock' every time I enter a room?"

"No! Dave, I just want to be a couple and not worry about it if people know we're a couple."

Kurt started to look flustered, like he wished he hadn't asked. He bit his lip and seemed to be looking everywhere other than Dave's face. After a moment of silence, he covered his eyes with his hand and sighed.

"Does it mean that much to you?" Dave's voice was quiet, and he didn't look at Kurt.

"Yeah, it kind of does."

"I'll…try, then. For you." This time, Dave looked up at with a sort of determination and almost a promise in his eyes.

Kurt probably should of brought up that this was the kind of thing you're supposed to do for yourself, and not for other people. He should have mentioned that Dave needed to actually be comfortable with it, if he was going to do it.

But it did mean the world to Kurt, especially now. So he kissed Dave again, and slowly ran his hand up Dave's arm as he stepped forward.

"Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

Three o'clock on Saturday afternoon found Kurt putting on prada sunglasses and waiting for Dave in the most hidden back corner of the Walmart parking lot. Only three minute later, his pick up truck pulled into the parking space and Dave got out to pull his duffle bag out of the bed of the truck.

"Wait, Dave. Where's you suit?"

"It's packed, don't worry."

"You mean its folded? Dave hang it up!"

Dave glared toward the front seat of the Escalade, but he fished around on the floor and pulled out a hanger. He wrestled for a moment with the jacket and finally hung it up on the car's hanger hook. He slammed the door and climbed into the front seat.

"God, you're going to need to stop wearing my jacket if you want me to pay attention to anything else."

"Maybe I don't want you to pay attention to anything else."

"This is going to be a long drive, then."

-0-

It was a long drive, and relatively uneventful. They sang along with the radio, and didn't even try to sound good, a first for Kurt. They caught up on each other's live.

The Titans football team was doing better than they had in a while, and this was one of their best seasons in ten yeas. For the first time in a long time, they might actually be in the playoffs. That was good. Kurt didn't understand much beyond that, despite his time as a kicker, but he knew it was good and he was happy for Dave.

The glee club was going to sectionals, and Mr. Shue wanted them to write their own songs. Kurt didn't think it was going to work, and what made it worse was that this lessened his chance of a solo even more. Kurt felt like a broken record, saying I want a solo, I want a solo, I want a solo to everyone, but Dave actually seemed to agree. Kurt wasn't sure if Dave was saying it because he thought Kurt sounded good, or just because it was Kurt, but it was nice either way.

Dave didn't believe that Kurt could speak French, so Kurt spent ten minutes speaking nothing but. After a little while, Kurt combined his AP French knowledge with his love for "Mouline Rouge" and got a kick out of telling Dave "Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir, Voulez vous coucher avec moi," and seeing Dave nod and say "ah uh" like it was the most boring thing in the world.

Dave informed Kurt that Emily missed him, and that she wanted him to come over again. Kurt promised that he would, because he liked her too. Maybe they could take her some where, like the playground or the zoo. Dave liked that idea a lot.

-0-

They managed to drive more than one hundred miles without stopping, and pulled into the parking lot of the hotel at 6:30. They checked in without a problem, although when the receptionist said, although the receptionist gave them a look when she asked if they had meant to get a room with only one king bed, and Kurt said yes.

Kurt had a filled-to-bursting suit case, to contrast Dave's suit on a hanger and small duffle bag. Dave carried them both up into the elevator and down the seventh floor hallway while Kurt opened the door to their room.

He called his dad as soon as he walked into the room. After assuring Burt that he was fine, the car was fine, nothing was the matter, and that he was actually very very happy, Kurt hung up and looked around him.

The room wasn't anything special, just your average hotel room. In the bedside table there was a bible; in the bathroom, a blow drier attached to the wall. There were floor length windows with a view of the parking lot, a white sheets and a blue bedspread spread across the king bed in the middle of the room, and a tiny closet that Kurt and Dave hung their suits in. Somehow the blandness didn't matter to Kurt.

"Its definitely not a penthouse apartment. But it is ours for the weekend."

He looked over at Dave, who smiled one of his stunning, handsome smiles; the one that Kurt thought looked like something out of a black and white movie.

And if that smile wasn't Old Hollywood-style romantic enough, what happened next was. Dave stepped forward and put one strong arm around Kurt's waist and brought the other hand to the back of Kurt's head. But instead of pulling him forward for a kiss, Dave pulled Kurt sideways off his feet and into a low dip.

"Hey!" Kurt said, mostly out of surprise, before Dave smiled again and pulled his head up to bring the two into a kiss. It only took Kurt a moment to smiled back and bring his hands to the side of Dave's face.

-0-

They stood there in the room for almost ten minutes. Well, Dave stood. Kurt was mostly held up by Dave. Kurt was sure that at some point Dave was going to have to put him down, but Dave didn't seem to get tired. The muscles in his forearms stayed tight, pressed against Kurt's back, and there were no tell tale tremors in the football players legs or twitches in his knees.

Kurt had to pull himself out of the deepening kiss.

"We should get ready to go, or we're going to be late."

Dave reluctantly stood Kurt back up, then kissed him one more time.

-0-

Kurt got ready in the bathroom, so he could gel his hair into place. Dave closed the curtains and put his suit on in the main room. When he got to tying the back tie however, he realized he needed a mirror. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kurt? Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"I need the mirror."

"I guess so…"

Dave pushed open the door and walked in. He caught his breath. Kurt was fixing his hair, and in an effort to protect his outfit, he'd left his shirt off.

Dave forgot why he was in the room, and just stared at Kurt's smooth chest and the barely there lines that outlined the lean muscles under his skin.

"Stop staring at me!' Dave didn't realize how one-tracked his mind had become, and he looked up to see that Kurt looked self conscious.

"You have no idea how fucking hot you are, do you?"

Kurt blushed, and finally Dave got to see that the pink fanned lightly down all the way down Kurt's neck and past his collar bone.

"What did you need to do here, again?"

"Huh?" Dave had gotten distracted again. "Oh, to tie my tie." He turned toward the mirror, and looped it into a knot around his neck. Kurt finished his hair and rinsed his fingers free of gel. He turned to reach the hanger with his shirt and coat on it, but Dave caught his wrist and pulled the slim boy back into him.

"Daaaave, we're going to be late!" Kurt whined as Dave spread a hand on Kurt back and pulled it up along his spine.

"I've never been able to keep my hands off of you, you know that." Dave dragged the fingertips of his other hand down Kurt's chest lightly, making him shiver. "Especially when you look this good."

Kurt inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his pupils were huge but he looked more collected.

"I have to finish getting ready for the show. Then we're going to go, then eat, then come back here and swim. And then you can stare at me all you want. And I'll get to stare at you, too."

Dave smiled as he let go of Kurt.

-0-

They both managed to get dressed without any more distractions, mostly because Kurt made Dave leave the bathroom.

Dave offered to drive to the theatre, but Kurt had been there before so he turned the jock down.

They pulled into the parking lot, and after a quick call to Burt, they had their tickets scanned and found their seats with no problems.

They weren't the best seats in the house, even Dave could tell that. But they were in the balconey, which meant they had a full view of the whole stage and Kurt didn't seem upset that they were so far away.

"So what is this show about again?"

"Its kind of like the prequel to the Wizard of Oz, but better."

"If you say so."

"Trust me," Kurt smiled widely. "It is."

Dave reached for Kurt's hand as someone walked on to the stage and asked them to turn off their cell phones.

-0-

"I love this show so much," Kurt told Dave after the show, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth as they walked toward the pizza place. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah it was cool. I don't think I'll even be able to watch The Wizard of Oz again."

Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, that happens to everyone, I think. Ugh, this version of Defying Gravity was so good."

"I liked the song about life being painless for the brainless."

"Ahhh Dancing through Life! The beginning of that song makes me think of Brittany." This time Dave laughed.

"It totally works for her. She's always so clueless and so happy."

"Yeah. Or maybe Finn. He's always happier when you don't explain everything to him. Defying Gravity is basically mine and Rachel's song. We had to sing it for a competition."

"You can sing that high?"

"Yeah. I threw the compitition though."

"Why?"

"Its…complicated." Kurt swung their hands back and for again and smiled at Dave. "Don't worry about it."

They stopped walking to wait for the light to change. When it did, they started across the street to the pizza shop on the other side.

They got in, ordered themselves a small pepperoni to share, then slide into a booth to wait for it. Dave groaned as he sat down.

"I'm starving, we should have gotten more food."

"You'll be fine." Kurt rolled his eyes. "And we say I'm the dramatic one."

"Excuse me?"

Both boys looked up to see and grandmotherly sort of women with a shawl and a little girl in a fancy dress were standing next to their table.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" Kurt answered instantly with a charming smile.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were just at Wicked?"

"We were."

"I was as well. I just wanted to say that you two put a smile right onto my face. Dressed up nicely, on a theatre date. Not enough young people do that anymore. When I was young…well when I was young the world was a little different. Warms my heart to see that some teenagers remember how fun a real night on the town can be."

"Oh, of course." Kurt nodded, but Dave wasn't sure which part of the woman's statement he was agreeing with.

"All right, well you two handsome young men have a good rest of your night. Come on baby." The woman pulled on the little girl's hand, and they walked away.

Dave turned toward Kurt with wide eyes.

"What just happened?"

Kurt grinned from ear to ear.

"She thought we were cute." He smiled again, and took Dave's hand over the top of the table. "She thought we were a cute couple!"

"Really?" Dave broke into an equally large grin.

"Yeah!" Kurt laughed and squeezed Dave's hand as a waiter walked over with their pizza.

-0-

The woman's compliment made the rest of their dinner almost giddy-happy, and they laughed and joked as they ate.

Dave wasn't kidding about being hungry, and Kurt was pretty famished himself, and between them they ate the whole pizza. Dave was playfully teasing him about it, walking back to the theatre parking lot. Then, just to make sure Kurt didn't think for a moment he was serious, he leaned in and kissed Kurt. Right in the middle in the street, acting like a couple, just like Kurt asked him to in the library.

"Get a room faggots."

Kurt stilled when he heard the yell. Dave didn't pull his lips away, but opened his eyes to see the hecklers. They were on the other side of the dark street, away from any street lights, so all Dave could make out about them was they were male, and looked maybe a little older than him.

Any other time, in any other case, this would have been horrible. Earth shattering, life ruining, to have other people catch him like this. But these people didn't know who he was, or anything about him other than he currently had his lips on another boy. And he might have been worried about his friends snap judging him, but these guys? One hundred miles away from home? People who had seen him for less than one minute, that he'd never see again? They didn't really matter, did they?

This was the kind of thing Kurt dealt with, he realized. All the time, while he hid. Tonight, at least, tonight he wouldn't make Kurt deal with it. Dave threw the first taunt he could think of back at them.

"Jealous?"

Dave reached down and grabbed Kurt's ass, which sent the other guys down the street muttering under their breath.

If Kurt wasn't positive that Dave hadn't seen Rent, he would have sworn the taller boy was channeling Maureen during La Vie Boheme.

* * *

><p>AN: Please remember to leave me some reviews! You've all be very nice so far and I really appreciate it!


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't believe you just did that."

Dave's eyes snapped to Kurt's, suddenly not sure if he'd done the right thing or not.

"What did I do?"

"You made them go away."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and hugged him with his face burried against his neck. Dave belatedly realized that he hands were still gripping Kurt's ass and he moved them up to participate in the warm hug.

"Yeah well, its not like I'll ever see them again, right?"

"Right. Let's go back to the hotel now," Kurt said when they pulled apart.

"Ok."

They were already right in front of the parking lot, so it took them no time at all to get into the car. As soon as Dave was sitting in the front of the well lit car, he started to laugh and shake his head.

"What is it?" Kurt looked concerned for a second.

"That felt really good." Dave looked over at Kurt with big eyes, like he could quite believe how big the weight that had been lifted was.

But if Dave had to guess, he'd say that Kurt's smile was even bigger.

-0-

They got back to the hotel, and barely noticed how late it was and how abandon the lobby was on their way back to the room.

The elevator was empty, and they stepped in to push the seventh floor button. As the doors closed, Kurt turned to Dave.

"Kiss me."

"Huh?"

"Kiss me. We're in an elevator and people always kiss in these in movies, it looks like fun."

Dave realized he wasn't dreaming, and leaned in as Kurt gripped the sides of his suit jacket. The people in movies must have known something, because the rising of the elevator mixed with the soaring in his chest was a feeling all unto itself. He almost missed the ding of arriving on the seventh floor.

It was Kurt who pulled away and looked around, though he didn't let go of Dave right away.

"Thank god there wasn't anyone waiting for the elevator," he whispered as they walked to their room.

"Yeah, I'd have to grab you ass some more."

"Well, then too bad there wasn't anyone waiting for the elevator."

Dave laughed again, kissed the back of Kurt's neck, and leaned on Kurt's shoulder as the shorter boy unlocked the door. As soon as they walked in, Dave took of his jacket and threw it onto the bed. Kurt looked at the alarm clock.

"Its almost midnight, do you still want to go swimming?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"Sure," Kurt answered as he took of his jacket and made a point of hanging it up neatly.

Dave just pulled his swim trunks out of his bag and laughed at Kurt's hint.

While Dave locked himself in the bathroom, Kurt walked over to sit on the bed. He pulled out the bulky binder of "Useful Information" and started to look up where the pool was.

When he found it, he mostly skipped over the standard 'no one under sixteen alone, no life guard on duty, swim at your own risk, the hotel isn't responsible for lost possessions' section until one of the bullet points caught his eye.

'Pool hours are 8am to 11pm.'

"Your turn." Kurt heard Dave come out of the bathroom, and looked up to tell him that they were going to think of something else to do.

That plan went out the window as soon as he saw Dave.

-0-

Dave had his swim trunks on, and his dress shirt thrown over his shoulder. Other than that, though, he was completely bare.

Any thoughts of staring is rude, or saying anything were gone from his head as Kurt's eyes trailed up and down Dave's body.

"Kurt? What's the matter?"

"You don't have a shirt on."

"That's your problem?"

"No. No, that is not a problem. Its just that I haven't seen you without a shirt before." Kurt looked up from the bed. "I like it."

As soon as Dave heard that, he crossed the floor to the bed and kept going forward until Kurt was lying down and Dave was kneeling over him with his strong arms framing Kurt's face. The singer reached up to run his hands over Dave's strong chest while Dave leaned down to kiss Kurt's lips.

After a moment of sliding tongues and stroking hands, Dave pulled away. He sat back lightly on Kurt's hips. Kurt made a sound in the back of his throat at the loss of contact.

"What are you doing?" He moaned.

"I don't want to be the only one without a shirt," Dave breathed out as be started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt.

He popped each button extraordinarily slowly, and ran his finger down Kurt's skin until he got to the next one. Kurt couldn't stop himself from arching up into Dave, wanting more contact, wanting to feel skin and hair sliding against him. When Dave got to the last buttons, Kurt slide his owns arms out of the shirt, and pulled himself up with his arms around Dave's neck at lightning speed.

Dave kiss Kurt for a moment, feeling soft skin and slighter build pressed against him, then lowered him back onto the bed and moved to kiss Kurt's neck, all the way up behind his ear. He sucked Kurt's earlobe between his lips, and just like he wanted, Kurt's moaned in a low voice.

Dave pushed himself up with his arms, kneeling with one leg on each side of Kurt. He stared down Kurt's lidded eyes and flushed cheeks for a moment and moaned.

"Oh God, I used to have dreams like this."

"What?" Kurt panted as he strained up, wanting to be pressed against Dave, who leaned back down.

"I used to dreamed about stuff like this," he punctured his sentence with a kiss, "before….all this."

"You used to dream about me? And…doing things with me?"

Kurt chose this moment not only to ask, but to rub the heal of his hand down over Dave's nipples. Head rolled back in pleasure and blood rushing to his dick and skin, Dave didn't bother to think out his answer or look at Kurt's face.

"God, yes. All the time."

Kurt was startled by the whine in Dave's voice, and experimentally Kurt pinched the pinkness between his fingers.

"How'd they end?"

Dave was moaning and completely losing his control, so he grabbed Kurt's two wrists to stop his hand.

"They ended with a cold shower."

Dave pushed a kiss to each of Kurt's palms, and he thought back months to the day in the stairwell that started with him holding Kurt's wrists like this and ended in their fingers intertwined for the first time. He pushed his fingers between Kurt's and leaned down again to kiss his mouth. Kurt kissed back for a moment, and squeezed Dave's hand. Somehow, Dave knew to sit down as Kurt started to kneel, neither of them breaking the kiss.

"Did they ever end another way? Did you ever do-OO something abo…" The rest of the sentence was lost in a moan as Dave kissed his neck.

Dave kissed Kurt's neck again to hide his confusion. Do something about it? Did Kurt want to be asked out sooner? Or was Dave supposed to accept himself sooner? Because almost everything Dave had done to, with, and for Kurt was because of those dreams. Unless…Dave pulled away from Kurt's neck.

"You mean jerk off?"

Kurt started to blush again, and pink spread past where Dave had just been kissing.

"Yeah, I mean…did you?"

Dave looked wide eyed at him for one second too long.

"The dreams were….all a while ago. We weren't, and I didn't mean to…when…It wasn't…."

"_Fuck."_

And then Kurt was knocking Dave backwards onto the bed and straddling him. His kisses were hungry and hard; Dave had no idea what was going on but he didn't want it to stop. He sat up so Kurt was on his lap, and brought one arm around Kurt. It went up almost all of Kurt's back and Dave caught his hand in Kurt's hair. After a moment, Kurt pulled away panting, his lips the red and his eyes dark.

"You did. That's the sexiest, most erotic thing I've ever heard. Ever. _Fuck_."

And then he was back on Dave's lips, his hands caught in Dave's hair. Kurt arched his hips to press against Dave, and the jocks hands moved to the smaller boy's hips. Kurt pushed his whole body forward, then rolled his neck back and moaned as Dave leaned forward and pressed kisses onto him.

Suddenly, Kurt pulled on Dave's hair and sank lower on his knees so that they were face to face.

"I used to dream about you too. After that day in the hallway, when you gave me a hicky but the bell rang. I dreamed about what would have happened if it didn't ring, and you kept touching me. And the next day, I dream about that a lot."

As he spoke, a little shiver slid down his back and his voice got even lower. It made Dave crazy, and he moved suddenly so that Kurt was lying underneath him again. He started pushing kisses onto Kurt's chest and down to his stomach. On Kurt's hip right above his pants, Dave stopped and kissed again and again. Then he sucked harder and let his teeth run over the spot.

Kurt dropped his hands on to Dave's shoulders.

"You're going to leave a mark," he gasped.

"I know." _Because you're mine, _he added in his head as he licked a 'z' shape over the warm spot on Kurt's skin. There was definitely going to be a mark, Dave thought as he bit again.

Kurt's nails dragged across his shoulders right then though, leaving scratches behind them. So Dave figured it was fair.

-0-

Their heavy petting lasted another half hour, until Kurt's moan suddenly got even higher than his normal voice. Dave knew that meant that the slim boy was losing control, and that he was coming from Dave's kisses and touches alone.

That threw Dave over the edge and he came into his swim shorts. He was still kneeling over Kurt but he fell down on his elbows and pushed his head on the bed above Kurt's shoulder. After a moment, Kurt's hands came up and he started lazily tracing shapes onto Dave's chest, feeling the hair and Dave's heavy breathing beneath his fingers.

Dave turned his head and his nose ran through Kurt's hair and the soft skin behind his ear.

"You're perfect."

Kurt turned his head and he kissed Dave, lazily on the mouth.

"You're better."

"Never. I'm going to take a shower now, unless you want to go first."

"I don't want to move for a while. Go ahead."

Dave moved up and kissed Kurt on the nose.

"Take a nap."

"Mmmhm." Kurt agreed with his eyes closed. Dave leaned down to kiss Kurt on the forehead one last time before he got off the bed and went back into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>AN; First of all, my last update was a double update, but I think that some of you missed that because chapter 12 has more than 200 more hits than chapter 11. So you might want to double check that you saw both!

Second, this is the third version of this scene. The other two were smuttier. But the smut didn't really further the plot this time so I went with this one. At some point, however, I might post those out takes for your reading *ahem* pleasure. We'll see how everything goes.

Until then please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Dave got out of the shower ten minutes later and walked out of the bathroom in lounge pants, only to find that Kurt really had started dozing off lightly.

"I'm out of the shower now."

Kurt sighed from his half-asleep daze.

"Come on baby. Its your turn."

"I'm too tired," Kurt moaned good naturedly. "Carry meeeee."

"As you wish."

Dave walked over to the bed and slide one arm under Kurt's knees and the other under his neck. The singer's eyes snapped open in surprise and he wrapped his arms around Dave's neck.

"I didn't think you were going to do it! And I didn't know you like The Princess Bride."

Dave laughed lightly as he turned them to walk through the bathroom door.

"Mhm, my mom's favorite." He dropped the hand that was under Kurt's knees to tease, "Anything else? Should I come wash you hair for you too?"

Kurt giggled a little and pulled himself a little closer to Dave.

"Will you bring me my bag?"

"Mhm." Dave leaned in and kissed Kurt's head again, then left.

Kurt peeled off his socks and pants before Dave came back in and dropped his bag inside the door.

Kurt took a cool shower, and dried completely, even his hair, before he reached into his bag for boxer briefs and lounge pants. He ran into a problem as he pulled out the shirt he packed. He thought he'd thrown a regular Hans tee shirt into his bag. He actually threw in a very expensive limited edition Juicy Couture graphic tee, which he was not going to wear to bed.

He walked out of the bathroom shirtless and self conscious. Even if Dave had seen him without a shirt half an hour ago, well, those circumstances significantly less hormonal. He walked out of the bathroom ready for roaming eyes and awkward silences.

Instead, he just saw Dave lying spralled out in the middle of the bed, looking like he was going to nap like Kurt had. When Dave heard the bathroom door open, however, he rolled over and looked up at Kurt.

"Can I have the left side of the bed?"

"Um. Sure."

Dave quickly arranged himself under the covers and held the blanket up for Kurt to climb in next to him. The singer walked over and slide under the covers to face Dave more gracefully than Dave ever would have thought possible.

"You don't mind that I'm not wearing a shirt, right? I thought I packed on to sleep in but….I didn't."

Dave laughed softly and looked at Kurt with loving eyes.

"No I like it. Do you want me to put one on?"

"Nuh-ah." Kurt told him, then turned off the light next to them. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, Kurt saw that Dave was still looking at him lovingly. Slowly, Kurt wiggled and got closer to Dave. Equally slowly, Dave moved his arm forward to wrap around Kurt's waist. Kurt slide forward again.

Inch by inch, Dave and Kurt moved toward each other until Dave had one thick arm wrapped tight around Kurt, Kurt was resting comfortably with his hand brushing Dave's chest, and they were falling asleep.

-0-

The light coming through the window woke up Kurt. He leaned up on one elbow to reach for the alarm clock. 9:00am. He sighed some of the sleep out of his voice, then looked over.

Dave was still sleeping next to him. Their legs had twined together in the night, and they'd pulled closer against the chill in the air. Dave looked different when he was sleeping. He seemed more peaceful, there weren't any stress lines on his forehead or a mean expression on his face. He didn't look pissed off, or scary. He didn't look like he did during school, calculating how many slushies he need to throw, or like he did during football, trying to stop himself from having too much fun and forgetting to hide. Now, he just looked like the Dave Kurt knew, the one he sincerely hoped was the real one and not another act.

Kurt leaned in and reached one hand to stroke across Dave's forehead. The jock opened his eyes to look up at Kurt.

"Morning," Kurt whispered. Dave tightened his arm around Kurt.

"Good morning." Dave was smiling ear to ear up at Kurt, and he subconsciously started tracing circles on his back.

"How'd you sleep?" Kurt asked.

"Awesome. Perfectly. Fantastically!" Kurt laughed. "I'm serious. I never want to leave this bed ever again."

"What about breakfast?" Kurt asked.

"Room service."

"What about school?"

"Who needs it?"

"What if one of us has a dream?" Kurt's voice made it clear just what kind of dream he meant.

"If you ever dreamt of me like that, I don't know if I'd be able to do anything besides watch. Because that sounds like the hottest thing in the world. But if it happened again," Dave rolled up and whispered in Kurt's ear, "I'd be more than happy to help."

Kurt breathed in sharply as they came together in a kiss, but it only lasted for one second before Kurt raised his hand and pulled away.

"You have morning breath," he said as he ran a finger down Dave's cheek. "But you also have sexy scruff so I'll let it go." Dave snorted softly as he pressed a kiss on Kurt's shoulder instead, then lay back down to look up at Kurt.

Kurt kept pulling his fingers down Dave's jaw line for a moment. Then he rested his head on Dave's chest, and looked straight back at him. For what felt like a long time, neither of them said anything. Kurt pulled his fingers further down to run over Dave's chest, feeling the hair and heat beneath him. Dave spread one of his hands over Kurt's back and rubbed up and down, their legs still tangled together under the blanket.

"Let's do this every weekend, ok?" Kurt moved to rest his head back on the pillows next to Dave. The taller boy pulled them tighter together.

"Sounds good to me. Well, actually I don't know if I could see that many plays in a row. How about some days we go see the Reds play?"

"Only if you promise to explain it to me."

"Of course."

"And we have to sleep like this every time, and not get out of bed for hours."

"Forget that, let's wake up like this everyday," Dave said.

"Ok. Everyday. For how long?"

"For as long as you'll have me."

"So, forever then?" Kurt was too afraid too look up after saying something like that. He kept his face hidden in Dave's chest. But he felt everything about Dave change. He rolled over even more, and tightened the arm around Kurt's waist. He brought his other hand up to Kurt's cheek and dragged the thumb back and forth.

"Yeah. Forever."

This time, Kurt ignored the morning breath.

-0-

When they broke, Kurt stayed wrapped warmly in Dave's arms. Dave rested his head half way under Kurt's on the pillow, with his nose pushed against Kurt's neck, underneath his ear. Kurt could feel Dave's huge smile against his skin, and he suspected that Dave could feel the giddy one on his own face. The words might have been simple, but what was behind them wasn't.

After a moment, Kurt broke the silence.

"I don't think I'd want to stay in this hotel forever, though. I think we'll need our own apartment."

"Yeah I think so." Dave pulled his face up to look at Kurt again.

"In New York," Kurt clarified.

"What about Boston?" Dave asked.

"Boston in nice, I guess. Why?"

"I might want to go there to play football. For college I mean."

"Alright, maybe Boston. But either way, we'll need a king bed."

"Yeah, and a big comforter like this one."

"Oh I don't know." Kurt moved closer to Dave's chest. "You kept me pretty warm last night."

Dave laughed lightly as they snuggled themselves closer together.

"I say we make sure our apartment has a Jacuzzi bath. I've always wanted one of those," Dave added on.

"Ok. And a big TV with an over stuffed chair."

"And that's everything we'll need forever, huh?"

"Mmmm maybe not everything. But it's a start right?"

Kurt's fingers came up to start tracing Dave's arm, feeling the bicep tighten underneath. He stayed pressed against Dave's chest and felt the steady heartbeat, while Dave kept tracing the curve of Kurt's back with his hand.

"Is it just the two of us forever? Or, will there be….anyone else?"

"What, like a dog?"

"Yeah, or a like a baby?"

"A baby? I don't know if I'd be good with a baby," Kurt tilted his head up toward Dave. "You would be though. You're so good with Emily. You'd be a good daddy."

Dave buried his face in Kurt's hair to hide the smile.

"I bet you're not that bad."

"I just hope I'm half as good as my dad someday." Kurt tilted his head up again for a second. "So….boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Can we name her Elizabeth?"

"Yeah. Unless we adopt her and she comes with a name already."

Kurt nodded.

"We're going to spoil her. I know it already. We'll make her cookies anytime she asks, and I'll give her any clothes she wants. And you'll carry her when ever she asks."

Dave snorted a little.

"Sounds about right, actually. She'll be a little princess. But I guess that works," Dave brushed his nose across Kurt's forehead, "Since you're already my prince."

Kurt giggled and squeezed Dave's arm as he rolled closer to Dave and pushed his smile against the taller boys collar bone.

"Someday, we'll be the best little family."

"Yeah. Someday we will be."

Kurt stayed pressed next to Dave for a minute, relishing the day dream. Then he propped himself up on his elbows. He smiled at Dave, but it didn't have the same air to it. It was almost sad now. Kurt looked down, then turned back at Dave.

"You know you'll need to come out for all of this to happen."

Dave dropped the arm that was arm that was around Kurt, and looked away sighing.

"I know."

"It won't be so bad though. Nothing happened when you yelled at those guys in the street, right?"

"Yeah, nothing happened I guess."

"And Emily knows already."

"Right."

"And its not like we're staying in Lima forever."

"No, definitely not."

"So, maybe you could come out now?"

"Kurt, its more than just that alright? I still have to be on the team, and live at home. Why would I intentionally make that shit worse to deal with, when I have less than two years of it left anyways?"

"What if you're overreacting, though? What if its not really as bad as you think its going to be? What if you're parents are just surprised, then they don't care. And maybe the team will be ok. I mean, before we got into town you didn't want anyone to see us because you thought they'd be rude, and instead some little old lady called us cute! You never know."

Dave looked at Kurt for a second, and brought a hand to run through his hair. For a long moment, Dave just brushed Kurt's hair behind his ear.

"This weekend was nicer than I thought it'd be," Dave finally acknowledged.

"So maybe will you think about it?"

"Yeah, I will." Dave pulled himself up and put his lips next to Kurt's mouth, a millimeter above Kurt's skin. "I'll think about it."

Then Dave leaned the rest of the way in and kissed Kurt gently. Kurt smiled again, and it wasn't nearly as sad this time.

"Good." He pulled away. "I'm going to brush my teeth now."

Kurt threw back the blankets and shivered instantly. He looked to the foot of his bed for a robe before he remember that he wasn't at home. Then he looked down and noticed Dave dress shirt was still on the floor, completely forgotten after last night. Kurt picked it up and pulled it on.

-0-

Dave watched Kurt's back as he walked toward the bathroom. The shirt was long on Kurt, it went just past his butt and the shoulders were big. Kurt seemed to have buttoned maybe three buttons in the middle, and the neckline was hanging off Kurt's shoulder.

Just looking at Kurt in his clothes made Dave shiver. It reminded Dave of how enticingly slim Kurt was, with Dave's shirt practically falling off him. That reminded Dave of how much he wanted Kurt, and right now, it reminded him of what they did last night. Mostly though, it reminded Dave of how much things had changed.

He used to beat Kurt up, he used to throw insults at him daily. He used to let people do whatever they wanted without mentioning that he and the 'loser' were the same. Dave used to do whatever he could to make sure that people never thought of him and Kurt as even a little similar. He didn't want to think about himself in the same sentence as Kurt, hated seeing Kurt in the hallway and making him think about himself.

Now, Kurt wrapped in his shirt or his lettermen jacket did things to Dave. There Kurt was, the picture of high fashion, not caring that the shirt was from Khols or that the jacket hadn't been cleaned in god know how long. And Dave didn't care at all what it looked like. In fact, he liked that it was clear that Kurt was in Dave's clothes. Because they were together, and that made Dave so much happier than he ever would have thought possible. In the crazy moments betweens waking and sleeping, sometimes Dave thought it would be worth coming out just so that Kurt would wear his lettermen to school. Just so Dave could see him like that more.

Dave threw back the blankets and followed Kurt into the bathroom. Kurt was squeezing tooth paste when Dave caught him from behind.

"One more thing. When we have our own apartment, you have to walk around in my clothes like this all the time," Dave growled into Kurt's ear.

Kurt smirked at the tooth paste, then looked at their reflection in the mirror. He played with the collar for a moment, then glanced at Dave's reflection. He turned toward Dave.

"That sounds lovely to me," Kurt said.

Dave leaned in for a kiss, but Kurt pulled away almost right away.

"Dave! You have to let me brush my teeth now!"

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter has been in my head/partly written since this story started. It was a little better in my head, but quite frankly if I keep fiddling with it I'm going to start getting very annoyed and start just deleting things. So here it is!

Review please, do you like it?


End file.
